


Lacerated Sky

by Sailorhathor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean discovers his brother has been turned into a vampire, he does everything he can to keep him alive - including feeding him from his own body. Eventual crossover with <i>Vampires: Los Muertos</i>.</p><p>I do not currently know how many chapters it will be, I just put 20 to indicate it is a WiP.</p><p>(I also don't know how to get rid of that extra copy of Chp 3: Snowbound. I keep clicking "Delete" on that chapter and it just keeps ignoring me. 9_9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Occupational Hazard

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 1 of ?  
 **Rating:** This chapter, parental supervision suggested for those under 13 for adult situations. Overall, Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes between two men, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written November-December 2006  
 **Word Count:** 4,126  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Dean discovers that Sam has been turned into a vampire when Sam shows signs of blood starvation. Dean does the only thing he can for his brother - he feeds him. This chapter is pre-Wincest.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warning:** Vampirism/blood drinking. Will eventually feature a threesome relationship between Sam/Lenore the Vampire/Dean. Will also contain Dean/OFC and Dean/OMC. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season. Eventual cross-over with _John Carpenter's Vampires: Los Muertos_ will majorly spoil that movie.  
 **Betas:** Thanks to KaijaWest and Renzer for the betas of this chapter.  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's point-of-view. I never really wanted to write Wincest between Sam and Dean until this story. Most people just don't write it realistically, and that's a big turn-off. But this plot bunny made it seem sort of possible to me. Blame it on the sexy vamp biting.

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        It's sort of funny how sometimes, your own failures sneak up on you, and happen without you even having to be there. And suddenly, your whole life changes into some bizarre caricature of what it once was until you don't even recognize it. You just do whatever you have to for the people you love.

        Sam would later call it an occupational hazard. But I didn't find out the truth about what happened to Sammy for two weeks following our run-in with Gordon Walker.

        We got back to the hotel room after dealing with a haunted painting done by serial killer John Wayne Gacy of himself dressed as a clown. Fucking clowns again. The painting was coming to life and killing young men. Unfortunately, Gacy thought Sam and I were a mighty tasty treat, and we were both injured. I was bleeding more than Sam, so he was fretting over me getting patched up. But I should have known something was wrong when he wouldn't come near me. Sammy hung out in the corner, sometimes giving me a sheepish look, while I dressed the wounds I could reach. I asked for the Band-Aids and he practically threw them at me instead of bringing them to me.

        "Dude, what's the matter? Do I stink or something?" I asked. A little humor can go a long way with my brother. Get him to open up.

        Sam shrugged, looking guilty as a whore in church. "No," he said, not being the least bit convincing. "Nothing's the matter."

        "Then come over here and patch up my back," I said, indicating a deep gash on my shoulder blade that I couldn't reach.

        He just stood there, his eyes kinda wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. Everything in his facial expression said, "Oh shit."

        Sam wasn't moving, so I repeated my request. "If we don't close it up, it'll scar. Come on, Sammy, it hurts."

        He tried to recover by making a joke about me whining over the pain. A second later, Sam climbed onto the bed behind me and his hands were touching my bare back lightly. I heard him unwrapping the Band-Aid, and it really seemed like he was going to put it on without cleaning up the blood that had trickled down my back. I made a remark about it - Sammy just wasn't being himself - and his breath caught in his throat. His fingers on my back were shaking now. It was obvious to me that Sam was trying to get this done as quickly as he could.

        "What the hell is the matter, Sam? You're being really weird," I said.

        It was only going to get weirder. Sam didn't answer me. I could hear his breath coming faster, on the way to panting. Although I couldn't see him behind me, out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was just kneeling there, staring at the wound on my back. Like he'd been hypnotized. Next thing I knew, Sam leaned forward, and I felt him slowly lick the blood off my skin, running his tongue up my back until he'd reached the gash. Then he just sat there breathing heavy.

        The look on my face must've been priceless. I barely got two words out. "Sammy, what-"

        As I turned my head to look back at him, Sam let out this loud, inhuman growl, and I saw that he had a full set of vampire teeth descending from his gums. As you can imagine, I jumped about ten feet off that bed and backed away from my brother in shock. I really had no idea this would be the explanation to Sammy's strange behavior.

        While he was away from me, looking after Lenore and her man, Sam had been vamped. And he had kept it from me. Not that it's a surprise. I probably would have done the same thing.

        Seeing my brother looking at me with those puppy dog eyes on top of a mouth full of razor sharp teeth was more than disturbing. He seemed terrified of how I would react. "This is why I didn't want to come near you," Sam explained. "You're bleeding, and I started to crave it..."

        It took me a few seconds to find my voice again. At the time, I couldn't see this as anything but a very likely death sentence for my little brother. Not that he hadn't suffered a form of death already. The thought was mind-blowing. There were so many unanswered questions. All of Sammy's plans for the future... I wondered what would happen to them. Becoming a lawyer. Getting married. Having little Sammy spawn. Being a vampire could end all of those plans. Then there were vampire hunters to consider, people like Gordon, who would behead first and ask questions later. Sam's life could become nothing more than a never-ending flight from danger. I would do anything in my power to save him from all that.

        I managed to ask, "Sammy... how did this happen?"

        He told me the story of what had gone on after he carried Lenore out of that house. There had been a scuffle out front, one I didn't see or hear because I was involved in a fight of my own, with Gordon. Lenore's man, Eli, had come back at that moment. Seeing Sam carrying his girl with all those cuts on her, looking two steps from death, he just assumed Sam had done it. Eli didn't ask any questions, he just attacked. Sam was trying to put Lenore down, to show Eli that he had no intention of doing anything harmful to her, but it left him vulnerable, and Eli didn't have much trouble knocking him down once Lenore was safely out of his arms. She tried to speak up on Sam's behalf, but Eli didn't hear a word she said because he was too busy growling and screaming at my brother. Before Sam could draw a weapon, the vampire's teeth were already in his neck.

        I might've known sooner that Sam had been bitten if the bite had been higher, but Eli got him at the place where the neck meets the shoulder. He easily hid the marks under all those layers of clothes and hoodies he wears. I should have known when Sam refused to walk around in the hotel room after his showers. He started insisting on dressing in the bathroom, with the door closed. I thought it was strange of him - we were never that formal before - but it never crossed my mind there was anything seriously wrong.

        Sam never had a chance. The vamp held his arms down with that intense vampire strength and just kept drinking and drinking his blood while Lenore crawled around behind him, weakly trying to pull him off. If Gordon hadn't poisoned her with the dead man's blood, she might've been able to stop Eli from killing my brother. Heck, Eli wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea and attacked Sam in the first place if Lenore hadn't been poisoned. All the blame could be placed squarely on ol' Gordy's shoulders.

        Sam described for me how his vision went gray. That's what happens when someone drains all the life out of you. He couldn't see what happened next, but he felt Eli's weight being lifted off of him and heard him yell in surprise. It was like someone with incredible strength, like another vampire, had simply grabbed Eli by the scruff of his neck and tossed him across the driveway.

        "Who are you?!" Lenore yelled. Sam just heard all of this; he still couldn't see anything but gray.

        What followed were the sounds of a fight. Lenore kept screaming things like, "No, no, don't!" and then suddenly let out a wail of, "NOOOOO!" like someone had just destroyed the thing she loved most.

        Turns out, they had. What Sam found out later was that the stranger had drawn a long sword and eventually managed to cut off Eli's head.

        Sam could hear Lenore crying, but he couldn't move to help or comfort her; all the strength had been drained out of him. Still sick from the dead man's blood, there was nothing Lenore could do to protect her mate, nor Sam. The next thing Sam felt was lukewarm wetness on his lips.

        "Drink," she said. A woman's voice.

        Sam knew he was dying. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to drink, but what did he have to lose? What he told me was that he hoped it was some kind of magick elixir, something that would regenerate his blood before he could die. That she was a fellow hunter or something of that sort. Sam was grasping at straws in his mind.

        But of course, what she wanted him to drink was her blood. Vampire blood.

        Sam had tasted blood before - his own. After all the times he'd taken one in the mouth, you'd think he would recognize the flavor. But he said vampire blood tasted different. He began to feel strong again within half a minute. It didn't take a lot to save his life, if that's the correct way to put it. Sam's vision came back, and he saw the woman who had been his salvation.

        But she was just a kid.

        An attractive black girl, just a teenager by the looks of her, with a confident smirk on her face. Like she was playing a big cosmic joke on the whole Winchester family. (Of course, we didn't know at the time that that is exactly what she was doing.) Just as Sammy felt better and stronger than he had in his whole life, he realized he was drinking from the girl's slit wrist.

        Sam backpedaled away from her, sliding out from under where she'd been crouching over him. The girl laughed, stood up, and sheathed her sword before turning and running off into the night. He wasn't completely sure what had just happened until Lenore sobbed out the details he hadn't been able to see.

        That was when Sammy realized he had become one of them. The creatures we hunted. A vampire.

        Of course he hid it. Sam now tried to shrug it off as an occupational hazard, something that had always been possible with the kind of job we did, but I'm sure he had no idea how to even approach the subject with me at the time. You can't just say, "Hey Dean, pass me a microwave burrito, and by the way, I'm a vampire." Or, hey, maybe he could approach it this way: "Hey Dean, you've just lost your father - he sacrificed his life to save your sorry ass, doncha know, and guess what? You've now lost your brother, too. I'm the blood sucking undead. Merry Christmas!"

        No, there was no good way to tell me.

        I was alone with Gordon for a few hours, watching him stare angry holes into me while Sam waited for Lenore to recover. Once she felt well enough, she insisted that Sam help her bury Eli. He couldn't say no; he's a sucker for a crying girl, so he helped her get it done. I could tell Sam now had feelings for Lenore by the way he was talking about her. There was probably lots of hugging and comfort thrown her way by my lonely brother, I'm sure. Some guys just gotta have one girl to call their own. Not me, though. But that's another story.

        Lenore's other buds came back and they finally hightailed it out of there with whatever (and whoever) they had left. I can just imagine the longing look Sammy gave her as she slipped into the car. It was all puppy eyes. At the time, Lenore couldn't return that look - she had lost too much that night. But that would change soon enough.

        I had no intention of ending my brother's life... undeath... lifey form of death. I don't know what the hell to call it. He breathed and ate and acted like nothing was wrong. But as Sam described to me, pretending to be normal had been very hard for him those last two weeks. People ceased to be people. They had become a heartbeat and a pulse he could hear all the time. Food lost all taste. He just ate to keep putting up the front that nothing had happened. I was pretty well fooled.

        The last few days, the craving for blood had become unbearable. Sam told me of how he'd gone out one night and chased down a rat to drain it of its blood, and how disgusting it was. Now that he had human blood to compare the taste to, he understood what Lenore meant when she said cow blood was disgusting. Animal blood just didn't have that same flavor. You could say that human blood had more "zing." Basically, what Sam was facing was a lifetime of never enjoying his food. And rats? Yuck. They just weren't good enough for my Sammy. We were going to have to find him some fine miniature poodles to snack on, or something. Their blood would be like fine wine, right?

        But I should stop this joking. This was serious.

        We had been talking for over an hour about what happened the night Sam got vampified (okay, I guess I can't stop), and he had started looking paler and paler by the minute. Eventually, Sam clutched his stomach, panting, and told me I should either get out or find him another rat, because he was craving blood pretty bad. I could tell he was suffering without it.

        "I'm not leaving you," I told him.

        "Dean, I'm serious," Sam said. "You're nothing but a big bag of veins to me right now. I want your blood so bad. Get out before I... I'm afraid I might..."

        I knew what he wanted to do to me, but I also knew that my little brother was in pain. I did the only thing I could.

        I offered myself to him.

        I told Sam to lie on the bed, and I'd find him an animal to drink from. But like I said, fucking rats weren't good enough for my brother. So, once he was lying down, I quickly grabbed one of my knives and climbed onto the bed. Sam looked at me and started to sit up, but I worked as fast as I could, rapidly shoving his arms down and placing my knees on the insides of his elbows, straddling him. He was weak from blood hunger, and although he tried to fight his way out of it, Sam could not budge me. We struggled a bit, my knees slipping around. But he could not escape from where I'd pinned him.

        "Dean, what are you doing?!" Sam asked me.

        "Feeding you." I cut into my wrist just enough to draw blood, and then tossed the knife aside. This wrist, I put against Sammy's lips.

        He really thrashed after that. It wasn't enough to get free, but I did have a hard time keeping him pinned. "No!" Sam screamed. "I won't feed off my own brother!"

        "I insist," I said. "Just take enough to live for now. We'll figure out the rest later. You don't have to drink it all."

        Sam moved his head back and forth, getting blood all over his lips and chin; he outright refused to drink at first. "I won't do it!"

        I tried to make the situation seem like not such a big deal. "Come on, Sammy, we've got orange juice and cookies. Isn't that what they give you after you donate blood?"

        He scoffed.

        "This isn't any different than if you'd been in an accident and needed family to give you blood."

        "It is too different," Sam protested. His struggles had become weaker. It seemed he was giving in.

        "I don't care. Sam, I can't just sit back and let you suffer." I put the bleeding wrist to his mouth again. He turned his head away, but not as far as he had before. "If you don't take it, I'm just going to sit here and bleed to death waiting for you to do it. Feed, Sam."

        After a few more seconds of deliberation, Sam turned his head back toward my offered wrist and breathed in. His tongue came out, licking blood off his lips and chin, and he made a whimpery sound. I knew he didn't want to do this, that it was hard for him. But the bloodlust is irresistible. Sam began to lick at my wrist and make these satisfied noises.

        "That's it, Sam. Come on. Get it over with," I told him.

        At first, he just sucked lightly at the small wound I had made. But shortly after, Sam moaned, "Oh God, Dean," and lost some of his control. His vampire teeth came out, and he bit into my wrist. It hurt pretty bad. I tried not to show it. I know I winced, and the pain must've shown in my eyes. But I held in the string of curses that wanted to pour from my mouth.

        "Careful, Sammy. Easy," I said through gritted teeth.

        He drank from me with more strength once he'd opened me up a little wider. I understood. Sam couldn't help it. This living off of blood thing was all new to him, and he'd been starved for two weeks. Like how I get when I haven't gotten any for a while (I'm not talking about blood). I could hear Sam taking big gulps of blood, and after ten seconds of it, I started to feel light-headed.

        "Okay Sam, that's enough."

        He didn't stop. He couldn't.

        "Sammy, you gotta stop now. I can't give anymore."

        I knew yanking my wrist out of a vampire's mouth was a bad idea; those teeth would just rip through my skin like me through a front-hook bra. Instead, I gently tugged and commanded, "Stop, Sam!"

        He made this growling sound and bucked underneath me. My first notion was to smack the side of his head. I know, not bright, but I'm a big brother. Smacking a younger sibling upside the head is instinct. Sam's vampire nature seemed to be in control of him, because he reacted by shoving me upward by the wrist and then down, flipping me over on my back. Seems my blood had brought back his strength. All of his supernatural, vamp strength. Then he was on top of me, taking more than his share from my open wrist with great glee.

        "You gotta stop!" I yelled, trying to bring him back to his senses. I tried to get up, but Sam pinned me down by the wrists and went for my neck. Those sharp teeth grazed over my jugular vein, lazily, like an animal stalking its prey.

        "So much blood... I can smell it..." Sam whispered.

        I tried my hardest to struggle free, but if you think that's easy, you haven't experienced vampire strength. A female vamp once picked me up by the chin with one hand. And I'm no lightweight. The blood from my wrist got all over Sam's hand and the sheets. The smell of it was driving him to want more than he really needed at the time.

        I kept talking, hoping to break through to him. "Sam, you don't want to do this. You'll regret it once you come to your senses."

        "And don't you regret staying here when I told you to get away from me with that fresh, warm blood?"

        That comment actually freaked me out a little. It was like the vampire, the creature inside Sam, was speaking instead of my brother. But in a way, he was right - I had asked for this. Somehow, I had to get myself out of it.

        Sam really started to scare me when he raked his bottom fangs over my neck hard enough to draw blood. I groaned. He actually snickered as he insatiably licked at the wound.

        I didn't know what to do to get him to stop, so I pathetically begged for my life. My worthless, bought-and-paid-for-with-my-father's-soul, life. But what would Sammy do without me? He needed me to look after him, or some hunter would pick him off before he could even explain himself. Sure, he was about to drain all the blood out of his brother, who was still some form of lower human being, but I couldn't let a hunter like Gordon Walker just lop off his head. So I tried the last thing I could think of.

        "Sammy, please," I begged. Even I was surprised by how weak and tearful my voice sounded. "Please don't kill me. Just stop."

        It somehow worked. My voice penetrated through that haze the bloodlust had put over him, and Sam leaned back and looked into my face with the most heart-wrenching, pitiful look I've ever seen. "Oh... Dean, God... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, and quickly wrapped a corner of the bed sheet around and around my wrist to stop the bleeding.

        "It's okay, Sam." I was weak. Too much blood. But I didn't think that Sam had taken so much that I needed a hospital. I just needed some rest... and maybe some of that orange juice and cookies. "You stopped yourself in time."

        His eyes welled up with tears. Oh, great - chick flick moment. "I can't believe I did that-" he began.

        "Sammy..." I scolded in an irritated tone. He really could be annoying with that guilt stuff. "Spare me the apology and just get me some juice and cookies, okay? You couldn't help it. You were hungry."

        "Oh, yes, of course, right away," he said, and scurried off the bed to get me the stuff. I dragged myself to the head of the bed to lay back. Sam brought what I asked for, and helped get me comfy with pillows to prop myself up with so I could drink my juice easier. While I snacked, I got Sam to stitch up my wrist; it just wouldn't stop weeping blood. And did that ever hurt like a son of a bitch. But he did everything I wanted and basically waited on me hand and foot.

        As well he should, that little bloodsucker.

        For the next day, when Sam wasn't fawning over me, he'd look at me like he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I knew the guilt was eating him alive. So I just kept reminding him that it had been my idea. "I made you do it, you know," I said. "Just offered you a bleeding wrist. Like throwing chum to a shark."

        "I know, Dean," Sam replied, and tried to smile. "I know."

        Neither of us had any idea how often vampires were supposed to feed. Would we need to do that again? Or would we be able to find a suitable animal for Sam to feed on before the hunger got that bad once more? Fortunately for us, and for Sam, answers were dropped right in our lap a couple days later in the form of a pretty raven-haired vampire who just couldn't get enough of my Sammy.

        Lenore followed his scent right to us.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 1** (c) 2006 Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	2. Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean try to figure out how to manage Sam's feeding schedule. Meanwhile, Lenore shows up, and mainly just complicates things as she feeds on her first human in 100 years: Dean.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 2 of ?  
 **Rating:** Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in February 2007. Sorry it took so long.  
 **Word Count:** 6,613  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Sam and Dean try to figure out how to manage Sam's feeding schedule. Meanwhile, Lenore shows up, and mainly just complicates things as she feeds on her first human in 100 years: Dean.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warning:** Vampirism/blood drinking. Features a threesome relationship between Sam/Lenore the Vampire/Dean. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season. Eventual cross-over with _John Carpenter's Vampires: Los Muertos_ will majorly spoil that movie.  
 **Betas:** o/` Yes, we have no banbetas! We have no banbetas today... o/` I'm working on it, but currently unbeta'ed. Halp?  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's point-of-view. I have no idea how long it's really been since Lenore last fed on a human, so I made it up. I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww...

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        There was so much Sam and I didn't know about his new "condition."

        Like, how often he should feed. Was it like breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or an occasional craving for ice cream? It didn't seem like a good idea to just wait until the hunger hit him and then take a peek around for a passing stray to toss into his lap. We had to figure this out.

        Sam made a list of possible places where he could get blood. He also categorized them into sources for animal blood and sources for human blood. My brother, the anal geekboy. Butchers, blood banks, hospitals, veterinary clinics... he had it all covered. He also knew that we should minimize the risk and go for the easiest sources first - see how it worked out. Animal blood from the butcher. They often just gave the stuff away.

        Watching Sam drink it for the first time turned my stomach. Not because I thought it was gross, but because the fact that he had to drink blood to live could mean the end of all his dreams. Ever heard of a vampire lawyer? Thought not. It was also hard to see him make disgusted faces as he forced the stuff down.

        "I'll get used to the taste," Sam said at the time.

        It wasn't good enough. It wasn't good enough for my baby brother.

        Man, I'm really pathetic, huh? I'd just about kidnap helpless maidens and feed them to Sam. I'd do anything to keep that kid from feeling too much discomfort in life. Except, Sam would never allow it. The vampire inside him would, though, when the hunger got bad enough.

        But that wouldn't be necessary.

        A sick little part of me was almost glad a few days after I had discovered Sam's little secret when Sam turned white and stumbled into a chair. He clutched his stomach. "Dean... I don't think I'm eating enough," he declared, his breath coming faster. "The animal blood we got the other day... it wasn't enough. I need more." Sam tried to maintain control; I could see the effort in his eyes. "The craving came on really fast this time."

        I knew that he expected me to rush out and try to get more blood from the butcher, but I felt it was more urgent than that. Or maybe I just liked being needed. Hey, I said it was sick. I sat down with one of my knives and put my arm up on the table. "Come 'ere Sam," I said, and cut a shallow line across my inner elbow. "Soup's on."

        Sam looked at me, horrified. "Dean, I'm not just going to keep feasting on you every time I get hungry. Remember what happened the last time?"

        He said it, but I could see the look in his eyes. They glowed eerily in low light now. The shadow cast across his face revealed that sinister shine. Sam was looking right at my bleeding arm. I said, "Of course you're not. But it's urgent. You'll keep it in check. You're not starving like you were last time. Just got a bad case of the munchies."

        Sam glared at me like he didn't find the joke funny. But he didn't jump up from the table, either. "Damn it, Dean."

        I reached across the table and grabbed the back of his neck with my other hand. "Sammy, it's my job to take care of you. I can't let you suffer." At this point, I had to pause because I got choked up like a big sissy girl. But I quickly recovered. "You won't drain me. You don't need that much right now, and we can get you more later."

        "And again, I say remember what happened last time," Sam protested.

        My brother can be such a pessimist. "Alright, if you're really that worried..." I pulled one of my Glocks from my waistband and placed it on the table. "If you get out of hand, this should slow you down."

        I could tell Sam was shocked. He didn't expect that. "You'd shoot me?"

        "Yeah, only 'cause I know it won't kill ya," I replied flippantly. Truthfully, I'd never shoot him, but Sam had to think that I'd defend myself or he wouldn't drink. "Now can we get this over with? I'm coagulating here."

        Sam wore that offended look that he gets sometimes, but he let his eyes wander and soon had that hungry glaze to his eyes again as he stared at the blood running down the side of my elbow. Scooting his chair closer to me, Sam ran a finger up the thin stream of blood and then licked the tip. He did it again, sucking his finger this time like he was licking fried chicken grease off it or something, and appeared quite satisfied with the taste.

        I'm a yummy little devil.

        After that, Sam simply dipped his head in and began to suck directly from my arm. I leaned back to extend it a bit and give him plenty of room. The cut was shallow, which caused his effort to make quiet sucking sounds; those sounds brought back what was probably the most bizarre memory they could have uprooted, considering this was my vampire brother drinking from my arm. It reminded me of when Sam was a baby and I'd sometimes feed him his bottle. I know, it's hard to imagine someone so tall that he should live at the top of a beanstalk ever being a baby, but I promise, he was. Used to fit neatly in my lap. I'd beg Dad to let me feed him sometimes, mostly because I liked feeling protective of Sammy; it made me feel grown up and important. I also liked watching the formula disappear. (Kids are weird.) When Sammy would drink from the bottle, he'd make this suck-suck-suck sound that amused me. It was kinda cute. So, as sick as it may sound, I smiled fondly while my brother drank his lunch from my body.

        Suddenly, Sam made this moany noise and his fangs came out. I flinched a little, but I stood my ground with him. Sam had to learn to control that instinct. He breathed hard, mouth just centimeters from my skin, resisting the urge to bite into me again.

        "You can resist it, Sam," I said in encouragement.

        And he did it. After only a short time, the fangs retracted. I could tell by Sam's upturned mouth that he was smiling as he finished his meal. I was proud of him.

*****

        We were coming back from the butcher's when Lenore showed up. I didn't see her waiting near the door to our hotel room until I stopped the car in the parking lot and heard Sam gasp. She was leaning on a handicapped parking sign, one foot crossed over the other, with a confident smirk on her face. I didn't know at the time that her expression hid weeks worth of worry.

        Sam was understandably surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

        Nice going, Sammy. Make her feel welcome.

        Lenore explained how her "family," what was left of it, had fallen apart in the last two weeks. They had just suffered too much loss at the hands of Gordon and couldn't hold it together. "I couldn't stop thinking of you, Sam, and what happened to you," Lenore said. "I had to know that you were alright." She glanced at me nervously. I could tell Lenore didn't want to say the wrong thing in front of me, not knowing whether or not I knew about Sam's new penchant for platelets.

        Sam seemed to think about it honestly; not every expression that crossed his face was pleased. He finally answered, "I'm getting by." He noticed Lenore taking sidelong glances at me. "It's okay, Lenore. Dean knows."

        She relaxed a bit. "Oh. I thought maybe he would. I mean, there's no way you haven't gotten hungry in the last two and a half weeks."

        With a shy smile, Sam asked, "Would you like to come in for a while?"

        Lenore agreed, and we went inside. When she brushed past me, I saw her eyes pass low over my bandaged wrist. A look of horror came to them for a split second. It was obvious what she suspected.

        Of course, she was right.

        Sam and Lenore chatted it up for the next few hours. It was obvious to me and everyone in the world that they were hella attracted to each other. Hey, it was great. Sam needed to get past Jess's death and move on. How he went that long without getting laid to begin with, I'll never know. But look who I'm talking about - the dude who once passed up a double date with frisky blonde twins because he had _homework_. "But Dean, the science fair is in _two weeks_!" he said. Sometimes I think Sam's secretly a nun.

        Lenore reacted with horror when he told her he'd fed from a couple rats. "You want to get the plague or something?!" she cried.

        "That's... even possible?" Sam asked.

        "It wouldn't kill you, but it'd make you pretty damn sick," Lenore explained. "We're the kind of vampires that can catch disease from the blood we drink. No more rats, Sam."

        He countered, "You drink from cows. How do you know they don't have mad cow disease?"

        I couldn't help but chuckle. While they were talking, I cleaned guns. We _were_ in this town for a case, after all.

        "American farmers are very careful about that sort of thing. But it is a risk." Lenore picked through the groceries we'd brought home. Our room was in one of those pay-by-the-week hotels with kitchenettes in all the rooms. She took out the cartons of blood and moved them to the fridge. "These are a good idea. There are other ways to get your meals, too." Taking out the steaks I'd gotten for myself, Lenore sniffed them and smiled with satisfaction. "How do you like yours? I prefer mine bloody."

        "Hey, those are for me," I said in complaint.

        "You can have one," Lenore informed me, and smirked again. I was getting to like that look.

        She cooked us up some steaks. The ones she made for herself and Sam were barely browned on each side. They were very bloody. Talk about rare. Mine was medium well. It was kind of icky watching them lap up that pink meat, but the ecstatic look on Sam's face while he ate it made it all worthwhile.

        "I can taste the meat!" he exclaimed happily. "Only a little, but I can taste it."

        "A little trick I learned a long time ago," said Lenore, and blew across her fork like it was a smoking gun. "You get the blood you need, and a little taste of what it's like to be a human again."

        They both looked a bit sad after that. I had to look away.

        Shortly after dinner, I stepped outside to get some air and just watch the sky change color in the twilight. It didn't surprise me that much when Lenore came out too, crossing her arms and walking around absently a few feet from me. I sort of expected what she was going to say. "Did you ever notice how purple and red the atmosphere becomes just after the sun goes down?" I asked her. "Sometimes it looks like the sky is bleeding."

        Lenore nodded, and paused for a long time before saying, "You're letting him drink from you, aren't you?"

        I immediately responded, "Yeah." What difference did it make to her?

        She thought it made a lot of difference, because she got pretty mad. Even stamped her little cowboy-booted foot. "How could you do that, Dean? You started him on human blood. Do you know how hard it is to wean a vampire off human blood?"

        "I can handle it, baby." I guess I was being an arrogant jerk, but I didn't feel like it was any of her business. Sam was my family, not hers.

        "You think so? Can you handle it when he loses control and bites some innocent person who didn't give him permission? You think you have enough blood to keep him fed?"

        "No, but that's what the cow blood is for. My blood has just been an emergency supplement." I moved closer to her. "Thanks for the concern, but Sam and I will be fine."

        Lenore just shook her head, looking at me like I was an idiot. "Dean, the difference in the taste between animal blood and human blood is like canned chili versus fresh sirloin steak. Do you really think Sam's going to be happy with cow blood when he can have nummy Dean blood whenever he wants?"

        I licked my lips. "I haven't had chili in ages. You're making me hungry again."

        "You're an overconfident fool," Lenore said. "I know you love him, and you'd do anything for him, but you've started something bad here. It's going to get out of your hands."

        "Then stay," I countered, making the offer I knew Sam wanted to make. "Stay and teach us how to do this. You've been a vampire for... how long?"

        "One hundred and fifty years."

        I was genuinely surprised. I didn't know it had been that long. "Really? You don't look a day over eighty."

        Lenore was annoyed with me. It was written all over her face. You know, sometimes I'm a sadistic asshole. If I was using smileys in this story, there would have been a winking one after that last sentence. Anyway, she said, "Well, it's been longer than that."

        "And that's my point," I continued. "Sam needs you to teach him how to be a vampire without hurting anyone. We'll keep you in all the blood you could want." I put on my handsomest grin. She seemed more interested in Sam, but that didn't mean she stopped having eyes. "What do you say?"

        The girl stayed. She slept in Sam's bed, but that's the way it should be.

        Honestly, I knew Sam would never hurt another human being. The vampire inside him, though... it was a creature he'd have to learn to keep in check. Lenore did know a lot of things, a lot of useful things about how to survive as a bloodsucking creature of the night, but that wasn't the main reason I asked her to stay.

        I asked her to stay for Sam's sake. He needed her.

        Sam had always been more of a night owl than I was. Sure, I could party 'til the sun came up, but usually, I conked out way before my brother. I like to sleep. Insert shrug here. Sam's new life would suit his tendency to survive on the little sleep he got. He tried to sleep at night as much as possible just to stay in sync with my schedule, but that night, Lenore's first night with him, he did a lot more than sleeping.

        Heh heh.

        I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of panting and kissing. They were in the next bed, making out. Yeah, that's my boy. I knew they were hot for each other. I had my back to them, but I turned over a little and took a peek. The covers were over them, but I could see that he already had her shirt off. That pale, bare back faced me. Sammy dropped kisses down her chest and went to town on her tits, sucking on them. I had no idea his technique could be so smooth. Musta learned something from me. Just listening to her murmur and moan softly and those sucking sounds started to get me going.

        There's something you have to understand about how Sam and I grew up. We moved around a lot. Stayed in tons of hotels. Because of that, we shared a room, and still share a room, most of the time. I think I had my own room maybe twice in my life, for only brief periods. And, there's something you have to understand about me. I love sex. Man, I can't live without it. Since I got my pubes, I just gotta have it all the time. The girl can't, or won't, always take you to her place. And some women just refuse to do it in the car. So I've had to bring girls to our various hotel rooms many, many times.

        Sammy usually pretends to be asleep. When I think about how many times I've done that to him... well, I don't feel guilty at all. You don't know a lot about men if you think Sam's always been embarrassed and felt awkward about it. Sure, there have been times when I embarrassed him, fucking some chick in the next bed, but it's not always like that. It really depends on the girl, to be honest.

        I guess many women would consider me a pig. But not all of them.

        Some of them enjoy it.

        There are the chicks who let me share. I did say I'd do anything for my brother, didn't I? I mean, it's hard to lie there listening to people fuck and not get excited. Sometimes, if Sam seems interested, I ask them if it's okay if my brother joins us in a threesome. I also love the threesomes. It's usually me and two chicks, but I don't mind Sam being the third wheel. And the women I bring home? They usually don't mind it either, getting the full sexual attention of two guys. It may all sound sick to you. I don't really care.

        Sometimes, they say no. Poor Sammy winds up choking his chicken in the next bed or the bathroom. We don't talk about those times. It embarrasses the kid.

        It's just hard to live in such close quarters and not become comfortable with being up in each other's sex lives. It's not always a perfect situation. But we make it work.

        Anyway, back to the sex. I pretended to be asleep while my dick got more and more eager to be in that girl. I knew she was Sam's, and it wasn't going to be my idea. That didn't mean I could help getting hard at the thought. Lenore was pretty. Not bombshell pretty, but definitely fuckable. I quietly turned over and kept the covers real close to my head so they couldn't see my face in the dark. Lenore turned onto her back as Sam kept sucking on her tits; I had a really good view. Oh, was it an excellent view. Lenore had that look of ecstasy on her face, her eyes closed, as she moaned, "Oh Sam, oh, Sam," over and over. They tried to keep it quiet, though. But I could still hear.

        A part of me wanted to yell at them, "Get to the fucking!" I was really eager. Not that I'm not a genius with the foreplay, but Sammy was spending a lot of time working her up. That shouldn't be a surprise, knowing Sam is one of those sensitive types. Just as I was ready to scream, Lenore took care of it for me.

        "Make love to me, Sam! I need you inside me!" she whispered harshly. Mmmm, that girl sounded good when she begged for it. They took off the rest of their clothes under the covers and then he slid up her body, lying on top of her. The sheets went up like a tent as Lenore spread her legs and wrapped them around Sammy's waist. She moaned pretty loud, arching her back, when Sam penetrated her. He had a bit of a hard time keeping quiet himself, but once he'd gotten control of his senses, he put a finger to his lips to caution her to not be so loud, with me in the room too. Then Sam began to rock into her.

        The panting and moaning and Sam's hand clutching the pillow hard and Lenore's tits shaking with every thrust and those covers moving up and down... I could hardly take it. The bed squeaked lightly. They murmured sexy talk to each other. I wanted to be right there in it.

        "Mm Sam, a little harder. Fuck me, baby."

        "You feel incredible, Lenore."

        "You feel good too. More, Sammy, more!"

        Lenore got away with it. Of course, Sam couldn't stop in the middle of sex and go, "Don't call me Sammy!" but still, he didn't seem bothered by it. Her calling him that did something for me. I reached down to play with myself a little. Wasn't like I had a woman at the time. You gotta take care of yourself some way. It was hard to keep quiet - I usually like to make a little noise. Okay, a lot of noise. But I thought it just wouldn't be a good idea.

        I have to say, my hand is an amazing lover. (That was sarcasm.) It wasn't Lenore, but it still got me off. Like comparing canned chili to sirloin steak. Gets the job done, though. Still, I pictured some of the dirtiest things while my eyes were closed, stroking my own cock real slow, running my curled fingers up and down the shaft and sometimes reaching down to caress my balls.

        Are you picturing it? Knew you were.

        The love birds surprised me when the sex got even hotter to the point that they were going at each other like animals. They couldn't keep it very quiet anymore because they were both nearing orgasm. "Harder, Sam!" Lenore rasped. His thrusts grew faster and harder. They were both gyrating toward each other so quick and forcefully that I could hear skin slapping on skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him and damn, I wanted to feel a body on mine so bad. They fucked into the bed so that it squeaked much louder. If I had forgotten either of their names, I'd never forget them ever again after hearing Sam and Lenore moan them repeatedly.

        The moans turned to animalistic snarls. Wow, I had never seen Sam go at it like that. It was usually Sammy in the other bed alone, but the tables were turned. He was practically fucking Lenore in half, he thrust so hard. Well, it had been a long time for him. His vampire teeth came out, and I thought he might bite her. It was just a reaction to his arousal, though.

        Lenore threw her head back, growling out a moan, obviously cumming. Their bedcovers were all over the bed and floor. She came so nice. Sam thrust into her one last time and snarled, his teeth at her throat, and came too. I could see Lenore's legs spread really far apart; her knees peeked out from under the sheets. They were both glistening with sweat and shaking. It was wild.

        I couldn't help it. I made a noise, a hot and bothered noise, and they heard. They both looked at me. It embarrassed me because I was so unused to being on this side of the bed. I unsuccessfully pretended to be asleep and turned over, showing my back to them again. They whispered to each other for a couple minutes. Man, was that awkward. Especially since I was still hard as a rock.

        Their bed squeaked, and I knew someone was getting up. Shit. I could feel eyes on me. Someone expecting me to notice them standing there. I just gave in and turned over to look at whomever was waiting.

        Lenore stood there, stark naked, looking down at me. Damn, but that made more blood flow so quickly into my dick that it hurt. She knew; she could read it all over my face. "Hi Dean," she said.

        "Uh... hey," I answered. Which sounded about as smooth as a box of broken glass. "Aren't you cold?"

        "Slide over." She started to climb in bed with me.

        I looked over at Sam. He had that "golly gee I love my brother" expression on his face. I suddenly felt like a charity case. My brother had persuaded Lenore to throw one my way. At first, I was mortified. "That's okay. You can sleep with Sam."

        "I know you were watching, Dean." Lenore lifted my covers and tried to get into bed.

        "I kick in my sleep. You're better off over there."

        "I'll just kick back." As I had my back to her in an attempt to deflect her advances, she cuddled up behind me and draped an arm over my chest. "Did it excite you?" Lenore whispered in my ear.

        I was still resisting. "No."

        "You're lying." Her hand slipped down to take hold of my cock. I slapped her hand. "You're plucky. It's very cute." Lenore grabbed it anyway. I just gave in then and let her stroke me down a little. Her spirit, the fact that she wouldn't take any shit from me, was attractive.

        "Cute. No one describes me as cute. That's a word better reserved for Sammy." The pant in my voice betrayed the disinterest I was trying to fake.

        Lenore squeezed my cock lightly as she stroked me faster. I couldn't help but moan. "I've never found arrogance so _cute_ before..."

        That brought a hearty chuckle from me. She was and would always be Sammy's girl, but I liked Lenore. I was glad that Sam looked up to me to this degree, that he'd just share his woman with me. Of course, I'm sure Lenore would have been angry to hear me think such things so soon, but I could tell by the look in Sam's eyes that she was the one.

        Lenore rubbed the underside of my cock head with her finger and I reacted like one of Pavlov's dogs, just about drooling. She guided me onto my back before climbing on top of me, straddling my waist. I ran my hands up her hips and sides. Lenore trembled in anticipation. My hands cupped her tits and I ran my thumbs over her nipples. She shivered in excitement.

        It seemed one of the perks of being a vampire was sexual stamina. Lucky for me, I didn't need to be a vampire to go all night - I was just a slut.

        We had an "oh shit" moment then, though, when Lenore leaned down to kiss my neck. I was all ready for her to mount me, but she stopped cold and just stared. "You have a... few scratches... on your neck."

        I remembered the place where Sam had grazed his fangs over my throat. It was healing nicely, but I didn't bother with a bandage. "Uh huh."

        Lenore sniffed at the scratches. "I haven't... lain with a human man... for a century." Her tongue flicked out, running over the shallow wound.

        A part of me wanted her to do it. Just bite me. You get hurt as much as I do and you start to _like_ the pain, to thrive on it. If I could get her to feed on me too, then they would always need me. Both of them.

        She added, "I can hear your heart beating," in this really weak voice. Lenore hadn't fed on human blood for a very long time, but she wanted to again. I was nothing but temptation.

        Sam sensed it. It seemed to scare him, that she might go over the edge and lose control. He got out of his bed and came over, climbing in behind Lenore. "Hey baby," he said, massaging her shoulders.

        Lenore took his cue and leaned back up with a deep sigh. She turned her head so they could kiss. "What do you want, Dean?" Lenore asked once the lip-lock had ended.

        "I want us both to fuck you at the same time," I replied. One of my favorite kinks. The fit was so tight, the screwing so good, like that.

        "You mean double penetration? Or anal and vaginal?" she queried.

        Ah, a girl who knows her sexual positions. One after my own heart. "Double."

        "Hm." One of her eyebrows raised saucily. "I could go for that. How about you, Sam?"

        He shrugged, looking into her eyes. "Whatever you want, Lenore." They kissed again. Long, hot kisses. I noticed then that she didn't kiss me. That was as it should be. Her kisses should be saved for Sammy.

        Lenore put me inside her first. She held my dick, stroking wickedly at the cockhead again, and then slid down on it with a moan. I moaned too, arching into her. My hands went to her hips.

        Sam got her to lean down on top of me a bit so he could have some access back there. He grabbed onto her waist, hands just above mine, and thrust himself up inside her. The fit was so tight that we all let out a passionate cry. Him going in pushed me in to the hilt; I was practically trapped in the woman. Held hostage, even. I'm not complaining, though. It felt phenomenal. Lenore gripped the pillow on either side of my head so hard you would have thought it was her best friend.

        "Uhhh... Sam... my... so _tight_..." she choked.

        "Is it okay?" he asked, nearly out of breath.

        "Fff... f-fuck me!" Lenore cried.

        I second that motion.

        Sam pulled out slightly, which moved me with him, and then thrust back in.

        Sam and I both moaned almost to screaming proportions, but Lenore _howled_. It was the same inhuman howling sound Sam had made when his shark-like vampire teeth first came out in my presence. Sure enough, her fangs came out too. The intense sex was making her lose control.

        "Lenore - " Sam began. The next second, her teeth were in my neck.

        His tone grew alarmed. "Lenore!" Sam grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her off. Lenore had bitten me where those old scratches were, which was just above the collarbone. I was actually glad that she missed the jugular vein, because she might've severed it at that moment. After a century of being with a vampire, I should have expected that a human partner would be too much temptation. Lenore drank from me, a couple of big gulps, before gaining enough control over herself to pull away. Sam held onto her shoulders, keeping her in an upright position, and she howled again, a frightening, animal sound.

        "My first in one hundred years. Oh, it tastes. So. SWEET," Lenore growled. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her chest, dotting her tits. I'm not a vamp, but the sight of my blood on that pale, white skin was an intense aphrodisiac. It also drove Sam wild. He licked at her chin and neck. "Fuck, Sam. Don't stop!" she commanded.

        "But, Dean..."

        "I'm okay," I said. I knew I was injured now, but we weren't going to last long, and then I could tend to the wound. "It's not that bad. Go, Sam."

        Sam started to thrust fast and hard. He and Lenore shared deep tongue kisses, also sharing the blood in her mouth. Lenore again leaned down on top of me and licked at the blood seeping out of the bite she'd made. I could see Sam's eyes over her shoulder; he looked worried. With good reason, really, but I was so turned on I didn't care. The sex was so incredible and we made so much noise that I'm surprised no one called the cops.

        They lasted longer than I did. I came shortly thereafter, arching up into one of Sammy's thrusts, with my head buried deep into my pillow. Once Sam realized I was done, he lifted Lenore off me and quickly threw her down on the empty side of the bed on her back, her legs draped over mine. He penetrated her again and finished her off while licking my blood off her tits. It was like some sort of sex cult orgy.

        They only lasted about a minute longer than I did. I was wasting their delicious snack all over my sheets; I had to get some direct pressure on that wound fast. But I couldn't do it, because it was then that I blacked out.

        The next thing I remember is Sam's voice full of fear, saying, "Dean! Dean! Wake up, please!"

        "He's coming to," Lenore's voice said.

        I opened my eyes. They were both still naked. The bite had been bandaged and, apparently, medicated, as it stung a little. I had passed out and stayed that way as they stopped the bleeding; that must have been hard for them, to apply direct pressure and not take a little for themselves.

        I had asked for this, hadn't I?

        Sam was crying. My brother does that a lot. "Dean, are you okay?" He grabbed a glass of orange juice off the nightstand. "Drink some of this."

        I lifted my head so he could put the glass to my lips, where I drank all I could. "Thanks, Sammy. I'm fine. Just overdid it. I'll be fine after some rest."

        Lenore looked ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to. You see, it's just like I told you. You should never tempt a vampire with human blood."

        As much as I knew she was right, there was no way I wanted to stop. I liked it. I wanted them both to drink from me again. It made me feel needed, and got me really hot and bothered. You could say I was one sick puppy.

        Now, not just one hungry vampire, but two.

        I was in way over my head.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 2** (c) 2007 Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	3. Snowbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does the best he can when he's trapped in a motel room with two hungry vampires by a blizzard. This situation is only complicated by the fact that one of those vampires is his brother.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 3 of ?  
 **Rating:** This chapter, Adult. Overall, Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome, vampirism, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in June 2007.  
 **Word Count:** 4,404  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Dean does the best he can when he's trapped in a motel room with two hungry vampires by a blizzard. This situation is only complicated by the fact that one of those vampires is his brother.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, incestuous sexual contact (Vampire!Sam/Dean), vampirism, blood drinking, dubious consent, and cruelty to animals. Features a threesome relationship between Sam/Lenore/Dean. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season.  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV. Please remember that as you are reading the story; some parts are deliberately a little cheesy because it's Dean talking here. I just can't see the man writing fine prose.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww...

Blood facts provided by the GiveLife.org website.

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        The average adult body holds 10-12 pints of blood. Some hold up to two gallons (16 pints). When a person gives blood, they donate one pint. You can ensure that your blood stays iron rich by eating foods with lots of (surprise!) iron; these include red meat, poultry, fish, green leafy vegetables, iron-fortified cereals... well, you get the idea. Eat your Wheaties, in other words. After you donate blood, you should avoid strenuous exercise and heavy lifting for the rest of the day. Most people will feel no different after giving blood, but some will get a little dizzy. Certain components of blood cause it to have a limited shelf life of five days. But the good thing is, once you lose that blood, your body replaces it within 24 hours.

        These are all important things to know when you're living with two vampires.

        The night after our first little tryst, I stood outside watching the sun go down again. Sunsets came to mean a great deal to us, as Sam and Lenore, of course, felt more comfortable without the sun beating down on them. Sam kept fussing over me, trying to get me to lie down and rest, offering me more food than any one person could ever consume, just being a general mama hen. I understood why. It still got old, but I knew he felt guilty. So I tried not to be too annoyed with him.

        I'd been outside for about ten minutes when Lenore joined me. "Hey," I said. The vibes she gave off told me that we were about to have a very revealing talk.

        "Hi. How you feeling, Dean?"

        "Okay. And it's really important that I answer that question, because I haven't been asked for five minutes," I said with some sarcasm.

        "Ten," Lenore instantly replied.

        See, that's why I like the girl; she's always on her toes. "What's up?"

        "You scared us last night, what with the passing out."

        "Scared me too," I admitted. "We'll be more careful in the future. I mean, the housekeeping staff is going to get suspicious if their sheets keep disappearing."

        "There may be no future here," Lenore informed me.

        I thought I knew what she was going to say. "Lenore, I'll be alright. There's no need - "

        "Sam wants to leave," she interrupted.

        That was an unexpected shock. "What do you mean?"

        With a sigh, Lenore explained, "He's afraid of what happens when his vampire nature takes over. Sam says that all he sees is the blood and his hunger for it once those fangs come out, and he loses all control. Last night, his instincts told him to stop everything once you'd been bitten, but he didn't because his lust for the blood overpowered everything else. Sam is terrified of what he's become. He's afraid he's going to lose control and drain you of all your blood. He's afraid he's going to kill you." Lenore paused, walking around me, giving me time to take in all of her words. "I would try to reassure him that this is only a temporary thing, that once he gets used to his new... lifestyle... that the bloodlust will calm down, but I'm not sure he'd ever believe me after I bit you last night. _I'm_ the one who almost killed you, Dean."

        I just shook my head. "You're both blowing this way out of proportion."

        "Sam doesn't think so. He wants us to leave before we kill you. I'm not so sure that he doesn't have a point."

        I sighed and rolled my eyes in frustration. "Lenore, you have to convince him to stay. You guys aren't going to kill me. We can figure something out."

        She put her hands on my shoulders. "I know you love your brother, Dean, and I know you think you can handle this. But don't you think I've seen people like you before?"

        "People like me?" I asked. What? Arrogant jerks with their heads so far up their asses that they happily run right into danger?

        "People attracted to what Sam and I are. You're trying to find a way to deal with what's happened to him. You want to take care of him. You see him in pain and it tugs at your heart. So you offer your blood to him to keep him alive. But it's easier for you if you give in to all your bizarre, kinky little feelings and allow yourself to _like_ it. You _enjoy_ being bitten." Lenore looked into my eyes. "Don't you? Tell me the truth."

        I didn't need to lie; I immediately responded, "Yeah, I like it. You get hurt as much as I do and eventually, you start to get off on the pain. Sometimes it turns me on."

        "Exactly." Lenore walked around me again. "You don't know when to stop anymore than Sam does. You like it too much. Can you understand how dangerous that makes this for you?"

        "Everything we do is dangerous."

        "But your daily life doesn't have to be."

        I just shrugged. "Without Sam, I couldn't care less about having a 'daily life.'"

        Lenore didn't know what to say. I could see the sympathy in her eyes. Sam must've told her about us losing our dad.

        "Look," I went on, "as long as we keep your two fed, there shouldn't be anymore trouble. We just know from now on that once I start bleeding, we have to keep track of how much I lose, and stop before I go over my limit. I mean, how much does a blood bank take when you donate blood? We just can't go over that."

        Playing devil's advocate, Lenore asked, "What if either of us loses control again? We're stronger than you."

        "Then..." I picked my brain for a solution. Sometimes it's good for something. "...we keep some dead man's blood around for emergencies. As much as I don't want to do that to you guys..."

        "No, it's a good backup plan. The effects aren't permanent, and it'll get us off of you." For the first time since we'd started talking, Lenore smiled. "It just might work."

        "So you'll talk to Sam?"

        She chewed her bottom lip with her regular teeth. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll try to convince him to stay."

        "Thank you." I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that in this situation, Sam was more likely to listen to my plan coming out of Lenore's mouth than mine.

        She stroked my arm. "I just want you to know that if Sam still wants to leave, I'll take care of him, and look after him, like I did when he turned. You don't have to worry about him. I promise."

        "When he turned?"

        Lenore nodded. "To become a vampire, you have to die. Many people suffer convulsions and pain before growing still for a short time. Eventually, you awaken a vampire. Sam was helpless during this time. I looked after him."

        I took the hand that she had on my arm and kissed it. "Thank you. For all you've done to help."

        She just gave me a small nod and turned to the motel room door. "Stay out here for another half hour. Sam won't discuss this if you're around."

        "Hey Lenore?"

        Her hand on the knob, she looked back at me. "Yeah?"

        "What did you mean when you said you've seen this before? The attraction to vampires?" I asked.

        A little smirk crossed her lips. "You're not the only one who gets turned on by being bitten. There are people who seek us out to offer themselves like you do, in return for sexual gratification. Vampire groupies," Lenore finished with a laugh.

        "You mean, like goths and stuff?"

        She laughed again. "Some of them are goths, yeah."

        That made me think of the couple staying a few doors down from us. Black hair (probably dyed), lots of dark eye makeup and black clothing... I wondered if they were into vampires.

        Lenore left me then, to have her talk with Sam. Shortly after the sun went down, the air took on an especially nippy quality, with that smell it gets when it's about to snow. Crisp, with a biting wind. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. We'd gotten snow only a week before.

        We never saw it coming.

*****

        It snowed all night and the next morning. Looking out on a field of freshly driven snow, with no footprints in it yet, is one of the best things in the world. You feel like a kid again. All that white is just staring you in the face, daring you to run through it.

        The smile on Sam's face, the pure joy, as he ran into a drift and plopped into it face first... well, nothing could have warmed my heart more. He and Lenore wore sunglasses to guard against the glare of sunlight coming off the white snow; it was blinding to their sensitive eyes. I was almost content to just watch them laugh and play, but I realized that there were no snow angels yet.

        This had to be remedied.

        The goth couple from a few doors down soon joined us. Tia and Jimmy. I wondered if they liked vampires, or had any idea that they were having a snowball fight with two of them. Before the day was done, the nearly empty parking lot had been turned into a battleground, complete with a couple of forts and an army of snowmen. And two snowvamps.

        We put the heater to good use that night. Wet clothes hung all over the room. Sam eyed me jealously as I slurped a mug of hot chocolate. I offered to let him drink my blood afterward because I was figuring out why human blood tastes so much better than animal blood - because we eat delicious stuff that can be somewhat tasted in our blood. But Sam refused.

        Someday soon, he'd get over it. Oh, would he ever get over it.

        The next morning, I got us some food, including a few cartons of animal blood for Sam and Lenore. Very few people saw the magnitude of the blizzard coming. Oh, the weather man knew it was going to snow more, but...

        By nightfall, the roads were unpassable.

        Well, no big deal. We had food and the hope that the snow would let up some by the next day; I mean, we were good for at least a couple days, right? I was just happy that it seemed Sam had decided to stay.

        Another day of snow-covered roads and people were raiding the grocery stores for anything they could get. When they said those roads weren't drivable, they meant that we were just about snowbound. I could hardly get the Impala through. Visibility was a big fat zero.

        I tried to get more blood. The butcher had closed and not reopened since the big storm started. Well, why should he stay open? He didn't have a brother who could starve to death. There was only one grocery store that I could reach through the drifts and slick roads, and they didn't have a butcher shop, just a deli. They didn't have any animal blood. I was starting to get worried.

        Sam was getting worried too. He watched the news reports with growing anxiety, his brow furrowing deeper and deeper, his fingernails becoming more ragged by the hour. Lenore put up a calm front. But eventually, we had to talk about it.

        I asked her just how much blood a vampire needed to "eat" each day. She estimated that about two to three pints, at least four for someone as big as Sam, was the ideal amount. She knew it, and I knew it - there was no way I could keep them both alive if this storm went on much longer. Well, I _could_ , but then _I_ would be dead.

        Unfortunately, because we didn't know how quickly the storm would escalate, they hadn't rationed out their supply of animal blood, and it was gone pretty quick. Sam had managed to survive on very little blood for two weeks when he first turned, so I hoped he'd be able to do it again. But maybe it was worse after a vampire had gotten used to regular feedings.

        I couldn't even tell you how many days went by that we were snowbound. All I saw was Sam and Lenore getting paler, weaker, and more disoriented. I tried to go out and get them something more than once, and almost had to leave the Impala in a drift when I got stuck. One day, I set out on foot, and got lost out there for a few hours. I did manage, however, to capture a rabbit in a small snare that Dad had originally taught us how to make to trap imps. You'd be surprised how slippery those little bastards can be. Imps, not rabbits. Sam and Lenore were grateful to receive it, but it wasn't so pleasant watching them practically pounce on that furry little thing and drain it of its blood. They were both starving, I know. But the slurping and the growling and the rabbit _screaming_... I had to hide in the bathroom with my hands over my ears until one of them had the presence of mind to break its neck.

        The rabbit helped. But Lenore still felt it was important to teach me a couple of tricks. She showed me how you could force a vampire's teeth to retract by grabbing him or her on either side of their jaw and pressing firmly. Sammy was listening in, and the topic made him fly into a rage. He tearfully insisted that he and Lenore had to leave before they killed me. I had already demonstrated that I would wind up a Deansicle if I left. But I knew they wouldn't make it either. Both were weak, with raspy voices and black shadows under their eyes. Sam just wouldn't listen.

        Lenore went after him when he threw the door open and charged out into the storm, muttering, "I won't kill my brother to live." Way to be overdramatic, Sammy.

        Since Sam had gone out there with no protection from the cold, I was gathering up their coats to bring to them when I heard Lenore's cry drifting back on the howling wind. "Dean! Dean!" she screamed.

        Sam was face down in the snow and unresponsive. He hadn't made it more than fifty feet. I turned him over. The tears he'd shed at the thought of accidentally killing me were frozen on his face. Lenore and I had to carry him back into the room.

        I'd never seen Sam so pale. We put him on one of the beds, wrapped him in blankets, and tried to revive him, but he was very disoriented. I didn't even think about it, just put my arms around him and sat him up, one hand supporting the back of his neck, and buried his face into my throat. And waited.

        "Come on, Sammy. You know it's there. Take some," I coaxed.

        "Oh, Dean," Lenore choked, and started to cry.

        "He'll be okay," I said in response.

        Sam was slow to respond. After a good minute of waiting, his wet hair against my chin and cold lips on my neck, I finally felt his fangs come out. He groaned and then bit me.

        I let out a grunt of pain before coaxing him some more. "There we go, Sammy. That a boy, that a boy." Sam was very slow to drink, he was that weak. I stroked his hair to soothe him, hoping he wouldn't realize what he was doing before he got at least some nourishment.

        Sam didn't drink a whole lot. He was just too out of it. I had to lay him back down, unsatisfied that he'd gotten enough blood to sustain him.

        I turned to Lenore. "As long as I'm already bleeding..." Turning my head up, I offered my neck to her.

        There was some hesitation. "Sam needs it more than me."

        I quoted one of my favorite commercials. "Crunch all you want, I'll make more."

        Lenore's eyes, half-focused, passed over my neck. The blood ran slowly toward my shirt. "Alright," she sighed, and moved in.

        Her tongue licked up the errant streams that had run from the puncture wounds Sam had made. Then she began to drink, trying not to bring out her own fangs and make my injury worse. Lenore hadn't been at it long when she clutched her stomach and began to moan.

        "Lenore?"

        "We... we've gone too long without eating. Sometimes your... stomach tries to... reject it," she panted. "Maybe we should... start... slow."

        "Sure. Do you want anymore?" I held my collar away from my neck.

        Lenore took one last look at the blood and fell back, her eyes rolling up into her head. She went into convulsions. It scared the hell out of me.

        I did everything I could for her until the jerking and clipped grunting stopped. When the convulsions were over, Lenore started to cry again. "Dean, how are we ever going to get out of this?"

        I held her. "It'll be okay," I promised. "The snow will stop soon."

*****

        They both slept for a couple hours after that. I took off my bloodstained shirt and cleaned up the wound. The best thing I could do, I thought, would be to keep up my strength so they could drink from me little by little, so I had something to eat. My food was being rationed to last at this point. Still, I could fill my stomach, and that I did, for their sake more than mine.

        Just in case, I stirred up the refrigerated dead man's blood and dipped a knife in it. I'd barely put the jar of blood down on the counter when I heard a noise behind me. Before I could turn around, Sam's arms closed around my chest from behind, pinning my arms to my sides, and he sank his fangs into the right side of my neck. I yelped in surprise. He was growling like an animal. My feet were barely touching the floor now, leaving me only the tips of my bare toes for balance.

        "Sam! Don't!" I cried. "You'll regret it when you come to your senses!"

        But I wasn't talking to Sam at this point. He had reverted to a feral state, a purely vampire state. Lenore had warned me this could happen.

        "Sammy!"

        Sam began to drink from me slowly. Was he savoring it? Did it hurt his stomach to drink too fast? I didn't know. But at least it would buy me some time.

        It was then that Lenore came around to my front. Her pupils shined with pinpoints of light. That supernatural, inner light of the vampire. Otherwise, Lenore's eyes were dead and sinister. She, too, could not currently be reasoned with.

        I tried anyway. "Lenore, it's me, Dean. You don't want to kill me."

        "Hungry," she rasped. Lenore plastered herself against me, rubbing her body all over mine and stroking my hair. "So hungry." Her fangs sank into the left side of my neck.

        This is the part where I had no idea how to react and my thinking got all muddled. I don't know what it is with vampires, but there often seems to be a sexual component to their feeding when they drink directly from a human. As if they get a high off of playing with their food. Suddenly, there were hands all over me. Running up my bare chest, fingering my nipples, sliding under the waistband of my jeans... I couldn't help it, and got hard almost instantly. Man, they were going to owe me once we got out of this mess. I had to stop them this time, but we were going to do this again, you can bet on that. For a few quick moments, we were a mass of panting, moaning, sucking, writhing creatures, and it felt amazing.

        I saw my chance when Sammy relaxed his hold on one of my arms to move his hand down. The knife, covered in dead man's blood, was still in my hand, and I brought it up before they could stop me. The next second, I'd plunged it into Lenore's back.

        She groaned loudly in pain. Her head snapped back, and those blank eyes stared at me in confusion and betrayal. Lenore suddenly looked as if she might throw up. I yanked out the knife, and she slid down to the floor, almost unconscious.

        Her blood was on the knife now, but that didn't mean that some of the dead man's blood wasn't still on it. I went to cut Sam across the arm, but he grabbed my wrist with one hand and we grappled with the knife. Next thing I knew, his other hand was slipping under the waistband of my jeans again and just plunged right on in this time. Sam firmly gripped my cock in his hand and started to stroke me down. I couldn't have been more shocked.

        A surprised moan escaped me. "Sammy!"

        He whispered in my ear, sounding hoarse and weak. "Let me have it, Dean. I'm your brother. I won't drink it all." As my blood welled up in the puncture wounds he'd made, Sam licked it off. "Just relax. I can make it feel good."

        He wasn't lying there. Even without the vampire strength, Sam has a firm, strong grip. I had a hard time concentrating with that hand and those fingers trying to get me off. Yeah, I know that's totally sick, and don't think it wasn't freaking me out. He's my _brother_. But I couldn't free myself, and Sammy knows what I like. A body just reacts.

        Using sex against me. Smart vampire.

        "Sam, you're not yourself. You want to stop now before you really hurt me."

        He licked the blood from my neck again. That sent nice tremors up my spine. "You like it, Dean. Just relax and stop fighting. I know it feels good." Lick, firm strokes. "I'll do more to you if you let me have as much blood as I want. Please, Dean, I'm so _hungry_."

        Sam sounded so pitiful and desperate, and the things he said - he definitely just wasn't himself. The bloodlust was stronger than him. Even so, he was still physically stronger than me. The only way I'd be able to slip him a dose of the dead man's blood would be if I could trick him. "Okay, Sammy... okay. Just don't take too much." I leaned my head back on his shoulder and relaxed with an aroused moan. It had to look good. Plus I was just really turned on.

        Sam paused to assess my honesty. I kept my eyes closed and moaned again. That slow, firm stroking was such a distraction to my train of thought. "Unnh, Sammy," I panted. He soon sunk his teeth into the puncture wounds in my neck and put most of his attention back on sucking my blood.

        I waited until his opposite hand, the one holding my wrist, loosened its grip. Sam reached for the knife to take it away from me. That's when I struck. Slashing blindly at his hand, the knife connected with his palm, cutting all the way across it. He opened his mouth to yell and that gave me the chance to duck down, away from those fangs, and slash his forearm as he went for the knife again. I struggled to get free. It only took a few seconds for the dead man's blood to start working. Sam's grip on me weakened bit by bit, although he tried to maintain it. It was the hand in my pants that I had the most trouble disengaging from my person.

        Making a nauseated sound, Sam finally released me and fell down. I worked as quickly as I could. They both had to be tied up before I could dress their wounds, and mine. I was really getting marked up by those two. Sam, I tied to a chair, and Lenore, I tied down to one of the beds, with lots of padding under her back where I stabbed her. Anytime they started to recover, I had to cut them with the knife, soaked in dead man's blood. Otherwise, they'd probably escape their bonds with that vampire strength. It killed me to keep hurting them like that, but I had no choice.

        The only way I was going to get my brother and Lenore back was to feed them enough blood to nourish them. This was not something I could do on my own; I'd surely die of blood loss. I had no way of knowing how much longer the blizzard would last. What I did have were two very sick vampires who would not get better unless I came up with something fast. If I didn't stop their starvation, they would probably die, or possibly break free and drain the other guests trapped in this motel by the snowstorm.

        The other guests in this motel...

        You could say that thought turned on a lightbulb over my head. And I wondered again if Tia and Jimmy were into vampires.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 3** (c) 2007 Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	4. People Are Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enlists the help of vampire groupies to save Sam and Lenore.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 4 of ?  
 **Rating:** Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome, vampirism, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in August-September 2007.  
 **Word Count:** 7,513  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Dean enlists the help of vampire groupies to save the starving Sam and Lenore. Their efforts turn into a threesome between Vampire!Sam, Dean, and Tia (OFC).  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, incestuous sexual contact (Vampire!Sam/Dean), graphic het sex, and vampirism/blood drinking. Pairings for this chapter: Vampire!Sam/Dean, Sam/OFC, and Dean/OFC. Entire fic features a threesome relationship between Sam/Lenore/Dean. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season.  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV. My Live Action Model for Tia is actress Christina Ricci. The character is 24.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww...

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        Convincing people that you know honest-to-God real vampires? Even goths? Not the easiest thing I've ever done, let me tell ya.

        I made sure Sam and Lenore were tied up good and tight before I got dressed to go out in the storm. All I could do was hope that they were weak enough to stay bound while I was gone, because who knew how long it would take to persuade Tia and Jimmy to help us. You can't just stride into someone's room and say, "Hey you two, my brother's a vampire. Can he feed off you? His girlfriend too! Let's head back to my room, okay? Scoot!"

        When I left, they were both still unconscious. Tia and Jimmy were only a few doors down, but I found myself trudging through thick snow nonetheless with gobs of the frozen shit lobbed in my face like some pissed off giant was kicking it at me. What a bitch of a storm. It was at the moment that I reached their door that I first felt someone watching me.

        Things get weird here. I just knew I was being watched, and the feeling went beyond instinct. I couldn't see them through the falling snow being whipped by the wind, but I knew they were there. At the time, I couldn't have guessed who it was or what they wanted with us. But they would show themselves eventually.

        Tia welcomed me inside out of the storm. She was wearing a short black skirt and black button-up top that was undone to the point of being really low cut. No bra. A guy like me knows these things. Jimmy's hair was all messed up. I smirked in reaction, knowing that they had been getting frisky just before I came over. But why, if they were right in the middle of starting something, had they let me in?

        "What brings you by, Dean? Where's your brother and his girlfriend?" Tia sat down and put her bare feet up on the bed, which was next to her.

        "Yeah. Why're you out in this storm?" added Jimmy.

        He didn't seem at all bothered by my being there. Hm. "We haven't been able to go anywhere because of the storm. I'm going stir crazy. I just needed some different faces to look at."

        They both agreed and laughed. "Yeah, this storm is a bad one. I was just telling Jimmy that some different faces would be really nice on our end too, wasn't I, Jimmy?"

        Jimmy snickered, ducking his head. He had a head full of black curly hair; some of it fell into his eyes everytime he did that. He was going to duck his head and grin a lot in the next few minutes.

        The way Tia said that... they had a secret between them. Different faces. I smirked at her. "Sam and Lenore are back in the room. You two bored? Wanna do something?"

        "Oh, God, do I ever," Tia exclaimed. Jimmy chuckled. "I definitely want to _do something_." Her legs fidgeted excitedly on the bed.

        "So..." I looked her up and down. "...whatcha wanna do?"

        "Well... I can think of a lot of things right now... but..." Tia reached her slender fingers into the glass on the table next to her and took out a piece of ice. She began to rub it over her neck and down into her cleavage. "...mm... what I want most is to get off, Dean."

        I watched her do that, black-painted fingernails in stark contrast to her pale skin, and eventually said, "Are you trying to seduce me, Tia?"

        "Mm-hm," she cooed, sucking water off the ends of her fingers. "You're really hot."

        Jimmy also watched her, sometimes ducking his head, mostly following where her fingers went with his eyes hungrily.

        "We were just talking about how much fun it would be if we could get you over here, and then here you come, like a present dropped in our lap."

        "Our?" I stole a look at Jimmy.

        He briefly met my eyes. "I'm not into guys or anything... I just like watching Tia perform. Seeing her fuck other guys turns me on." The kid was obviously embarrassed saying it aloud, but I had heard weirder kinks.

        "Ohh," I replied. "I can see why, when she's so talented with a simple piece of ice."

        Tia giggled naughtily.

        I wasn't used to being the prey, but if it would help get them back to my room, I could play the part. "You want to fuck me, baby?" I purred at her.

        She nodded with a lick of her lips. "I've been thinking about it for a few days. What about you?"

        I moved my chair closer to hers. Jimmy fidgeted with his hands and scooted toward the edge of the bed, where he was sitting. He watched us with rapt interest. "This isn't what I was planning when I came over here, but you're making me horny, Tia." Truthfully, she was. Besides, it would be a lot easier to work in conversation about vampire kink during foreplay than over coffee. The girl was cute; screwing her wouldn't be such a sacrifice.

        "Good," she said, and sucked on the ice a bit as I started to stroke one of her legs. Tia brought the leg down, giving me easy access to rub the inside of her thigh.

        I moved in to kiss at her neck. Tia did some of that performing Jimmy was talking about and opened her shirt a little more, exposing one breast. Yeah, like I said, no bra. She rubbed the ice slowly over her nipple and made small, approving noises. Sexy noises.

        My mouth followed the ice, sucking at her nipple. It was cold and hard. Tia shivered. Droplets of melted ice trickled down my lips. I experimented to see what she liked by nipping at her breast, rolling the nipple around in my teeth and biting lightly at the area around it. Tia moaned in arousal. That was a good sign.

        After that, I moved back to her neck so I could talk to her while I worked her up some more. My fingers played teasingly over the fabric of her panties, just rubbing there for a short time while she arched toward me. "Do you like being bitten, Tia?" I whispered in her ear, and nibbled on her neck.

        "Uh huh," she replied with great enthusiasm.

        "Like this?" I chewed at her throat a little harder, a bit more aggressively.

        Tia moaned louder.

        Slipping my hand into her panties, I kept talking. "Do you guys ever play vampire games?"

        Tia shivered hard down on my hand as I began to stroke her clit very slowly. "Mm, Dean... uh, what?"

        Answering for her, Jimmy said, "You're asking _Tia_ if she likes vampires? Shit, I don't think she'll watch a movie unless it's got vampires in it." He laughed huskily. The boy was getting pretty turned on from watching us; I could tell by the sound of his voice.

        "That's not entirely true," she protested, then concentrated her attention back on what my fingers were doing. "I do really like vampires, though," Tia added, panting. "Jimmy and I sometimes play vampire, yeah."

        "Hm..." I stroked harder and faster at her clit.

        Tia sighed passionately. "Dean!"

        While I had her attention, I whispered in her ear again. "Would you like to play with some real vampires, Tia?"

        She looked at me with some confusion, trying to figure out what I meant by that comment. I imagine that, at first, she thought it was a game. "Real vampires?"

        "Yeah. My brother and his girlfriend. They're vampires." I'm not sure that she would have been so open to listening to my claim if I hadn't been rubbing her clit at the time.

        "Um, is that some kind of game you play?" Jimmy asked. There was some trepidation in his voice. I was freaking him out.

        "Maybe. Want me to prove it?"

        "You can prove it?" Jimmy said in disbelief. He'd be harder to convince than Tia.

        "Yeah." I reached up with my free hand and pulled at the collar of my T-shirt, stretching it out to expose my neck and shoulder. Lenore's latest bite was currently unbandaged; they could see it very plainly, multiple fang marks and all.

        They both gaped at the wound. Jimmy's mouth worked like a fish out of water. "What made that?" he asked. "It looks like fangs."

        "I've seen people with their teeth filed down to make fangs," Tia began. "Sam and Lenore's teeth aren't like that."

        "Not their regular teeth," I explained. "They have a second set up inside their gums."

        They looked at me dubiously.

        "You don't believe me? Come and see."

        Giving me a cynical look, Tia grasped my wrist and pulled my hand out of her panties. She began to examine the bite with squinty eyes. Another woman who wasn't going to take any shit from me; I like it. "Are you sure some kind of animal didn't do that?"

        "You know? At this point, I'm not really sure." I licked her juices off my fingers where she could see. "Lenore did that one. Sam did this one." Then I showed them the bite on the other side.

        "Why did they bite you?" questioned Jimmy.

        "Because they're hungry. Roads are impassable, and we've run out of blood."

        "You're _feeding_ them?" Tia said in disbelief. Something changed in her eyes; she was starting to believe me.

        I simply nodded. "If Jimmy was the one who was starving, you'd do it."

        Jimmy got off the bed and stood next to his girlfriend, adopting a protective stance. "This is all bullshit. You guys are just playing sicko vampire games."

        "I thought you liked vampires, Jimmy," I said.

        "I do, but your brother? You're playing at having your _brother_ bite you?"

        I ducked my head in embarrassment. At the time, I wasn't sure why. Probably because there was a grain of truth in what he said. "We're not playing."

        "Hey, Jimmy... let's go over there," Tia said, taking his hand. He gave her a doubtful look. "I'm intrigued. Even if they are just playing games, I want to see how they do it." She pointed to one of my bites.

        Jimmy was afraid of us, that we were sick or crazy. But Tia was fascinated. I could see it in her eyes, that if we were playing some seriously kinky vampire games, she wanted to try them. I was lucky that she was such a risk taker. We all were.

        Jimmy seemed to read her just as well as I did; he said, "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't really know..." He looked at me, then averted his eyes nervously.

        Turning to me, Tia grinned. Her anticipation was palpable. "I'm really curious what you guys are up to."

        Rolling his eyes, Jimmy gave in. He knew his girl wanted to take the risk for the chance at a really good fuck. "Alright, fine. But if things get too weird..."

        "Calm down, baby," she instantly replied. "We can handle it."

        As we headed back to the room, I hoped that they could.

*****

        To my relief, Sam and Lenore were still out cold.

        Before the door had even closed, Jimmy gasped at the sight of them tied down and unconscious. "Oh _hell_ no," he exclaimed, and tried to pull Tia back outside.

        She pulled away from him. "Come on, Jimmy, it looks _wild_ ," Tia nearly whispered. But I heard her. They closed the door, but Jimmy stayed near it. "They look awful. What's the matter with them?"

        "I told you, Sam and Lenore are starving. They need blood."

        "Are they dangerous?" Tia asked.

        This wasn't a question I wanted to answer quite this quickly. "Um... maybe. But I know how to keep a tight reign on them so they can't hurt anyone."

        Moving a little closer, Jimmy looked at Lenore and then Sam quizzically. "They're vampires?"

        Sam made a sniffing sound. His head slowly came up and he looked at us, disoriented.

        "Hi Sam," Tia said, giving him a little wave. "Remember me?"

        That sinister light in Sam's eyes... the way he looked at Tia, like she was his next meal... I knew it was coming. Straining against the bonds, he growled animalistically and lunged upward. Being tied to the chair kept him from getting up.

        Jimmy jumped like a frightened rabbit. Tia flinched and backed up a few steps, but was clearly not scared off yet.

        Sam's vampire teeth came out, and he hissed and growled at them. Their eyes got big as saucers.

        "Those fangs... they came out of his gums," Jimmy said in a choked, shocked voice.

        "Oh my God," Tia exclaimed. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..."

        "I told you. They're real vampires." I walked over to Sam and stood behind him. He craned his head around to glare at me like a person on a strict diet would look at a piece of cake. "Yeah, I know, I'm yummy. Come 'ere." I got a hold of his jaw. Sam fought me, shaking his head, but I managed to place my fingers on both sides of his jaw and press hard. With a whimpery howl, his vampire fangs retracted. "See? That's one way to stop him."

        "Vampire fangs don't look like that in the movies," Jimmy commented. His eyes were still like large white cueballs. "Tia, are we really seeing this?"

        "Oh, it's real," she replied.

        I let go, and Sam's fangs came out again. He growled at us and followed me with his eyes as I took the wide path around the chair. "These are real vampire teeth. A lot of that stuff you see in the movies isn't true, but some of it is."

        "Obviously, the part about the sun reducing them to ash isn't true," mused Tia.

        "They don't like the sun much, but it doesn't kill them, no." I watched my brother snarl like an animal, resisting the urge just to hug him, protect him from the horror he was at that moment. "Will you please help me get him back to normal?"

        "How do we do that?" Jimmy asked.

        "He needs to be fed. Nourished. I can't do it alone. Lenore estimated that Sam needs around four pints of blood per day. If I gave that to him, it would kill me," I explained. At this point, my voice had taken on this desperation that I couldn't hide. I felt like crying, to be honest. I wanted my brother back. "That doesn't even account for what Lenore needs."

        "You want us to let Sam and Lenore bite us?!" Jimmy cried.

        I nodded. "Or you can just bleed into a cup, so I can feed it to them." When I looked at Tia, I realized that she was already down for this - I could see it in her face. She felt great sympathy for what we were going through. Also, Tia liked to roleplay vampire scenarios with her boyfriend to get off; this was something she already wanted to do when she walked in the door. Jimmy was the only one who would need convincing. "I don't know what else to do."

        While I was talking, Sam had started to struggle very hard with the ropes. "Dean," he snarled. Well, at least he was talking again. "I'm so hungry, Dean. Untie me."

        His voice was still raspy, like he hadn't had anything to drink for days. I shook my head at him. "You behave, or I'll dose you again." To remind him, I showed him the knife that I'd been using for the dead man's blood.

        Jimmy moved toward the door with narrowed eyes. I put the knife down. "I'm not going to hurt you with this, Jimmy," I assured him, putting up my hands as if I was surrendering. "What's on this knife is poison to vampires. Not the kind of poison that kills them, but slows them down considerably. Hopefully, we won't have to use it anymore." I glared at my brother.

        Sam glared back.

        "Is that why his arms are all cut up?" Tia asked, referring to the three or four slashes across each of Sam's arms.

        "Yeah."

        "So they _are_ dangerous," Jimmy mumbled, still keeping his distance.

        Tia went to him and ran her hands over his chest. "Jimmy, I want to do this. Dean's got ways to keep control of them. No one will get hurt... no more than they want to." She stroked his jaw and neck. I could see him relaxing at the soft sensation of her touch. "I promise, you'll like it." Tia kissed him soundly. Jimmy melted into the affection. I knew then that they were going to help us; she had seduced him into it.

        I started to take off my shirt. "I'll get things started. I can spare a little more blood."

        When Sam heard that, he got that intense, predatory look in his eyes and proceeded to go batshit crazy. He thrashed around and strained at his bonds with loud hisses and growls. Tia and Jimmy stayed near the door, tense, but ready to let me handle it.

        I hated seeing Sammy suffer like that. "Can't you wait?" I joked. But Sam was so violent that I was afraid he would get free, so I had to cut his arm again. The dead man's blood calmed him down almost immediately. Sam slumped in the chair, limp and disoriented.

        This gave me time to finish removing my shirt. Tia came closer to watch. "You hate having to do that to him, don't you?"

        "I do. But it's necessary." I took a seat in my brother's lap, facing him. It was the easiest way to get this done. I gently lifted his head and put it in the crook of my neck in a spot that hadn't been bitten yet. My throat was running out of bitable spots. Sam smelled my neck and purred. His tongue came out, licking the untouched spot, playing with his prey. Tia craned her neck so she could see better. It was turning her on. And I have to admit, it was turning me on, too. The closeness, the warmth, the sensations... I knew it was sick, to get excited over my brother doing these things to me. But it just happened; I couldn't help it. I was even in the prime lapdance position. I wasn't moving around, though, but Sam was - moving softly up against me. Slowly, doing it by instinct. Vampire instinct. It was that sexual component to their feeding.

        It embarrassed me, the thought of things getting out of hand with Tia and Jimmy in the room. This thing happening between me and my brother, it was private. "Come on, Sam, you know it's there. Just get it over with."

        Just my luck, he felt like playing. I think it had something to do with him being disoriented by the dead man's blood. Sam sucked at my neck and actually planted a few kisses on it, deep, sucking kisses, before running his fangs over my skin, not hard enough to draw blood. He stroked his crotch against mine a bit more aggressively. I shivered all over and a moan escaped me.

        Tia couldn't help but make a small, aroused sound. She ran her hand absently over the hollow of her throat. Jimmy sat down on the bed to watch her.

        Sam startled us all when he suddenly bit into my neck. I moaned much louder. He arched up against me and he was hard; I wasn't that far from it myself. Damn, this was awkward and weird. But it still felt good. Sam didn't drink at first, he just licked up the blood that seeped out of the bite and made satisfied noises. At the same time, he stroked himself against me without shame.

        I didn't want to stop him. God help me, I wanted to rub against him too. It would have felt so good. But it was fuckin' weird that I felt like that. We weren't kids anymore. "Sammy, please, drink."

        He did then, and I let him take what I thought was around a pint. I was feeling kinda weak and dizzy. Yeah, I overdid it on purpose, but Sammy needed blood. I pushed on the sides of his jaw to make his fangs retract, which he didn't like one bit; in fact, Sam growled in surprise and then whimpered for more. The look on his face was so pitiful, so pleading. It tore at my heart. "You'll get more," I told him quietly.

        When I released his jaw, Sam followed me with his eyes, obviously anticipating the blood I had promised him. Hissing under his breath.

        While putting direct pressure on my wounds with a towel, I turned to Tia, but she didn't need my instruction. She was already unbuttoning her shirt. "You'll make sure he doesn't get out of control?"

        "Of course," I replied.

        I went over and stood behind my brother while she got in front of him, undoing her shirt slowly. "Hi Sam. You won't hurt me bad, will you?"

        He looked her up and down as if he was trying to figure her out, being seductive toward another man with her boyfriend right there in the room. I saw him glance at Jimmy. It made me feel a little better that Sam wasn't so feral that he had lost his mind; he could still work out what was going on between those two. And he _cared_ what was going on between them.

        Sam did not answer her verbally, but he also didn't growl at her or do anything else animalistic.

        Tia opened her shirt slowly, sliding her fingers over her chest and revealing her breasts to Sam. He looked, glanced at his lap, then looked again. Bashful in the face of a half-naked woman he doesn't know very well. Still my Sammy. Tia slid the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and then approached him with a predatory grin. "Dean told us all about you. It turns me on to play vampire with Jimmy. I never thought I'd meet a real one." She sat herself down in Sam's lap, straddling him, rubbing herself into his crotch hard enough to elicit a deep moan from him. "Jimmy kinda likes to watch me with other men. So don't worry about it, okay? You can enjoy it and he won't get mad or anything."

        Tia had barely finished before Sam was already sniffing at her neck tentatively. She put her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Although he did give her throat a nice big lick, Sam didn't spend any time on foreplay with Tia; he almost immediately bit into her neck. She let out a passionate cry and cradled his head to her throat.

        Sammy made pleased noises while drinking her blood, sounding more human than he had before. It was helping. I knew it was. I kept a careful watch until I felt that he'd taken all from her that he should. It was almost hard to stop him, though, because the scene was so hot to watch... Tia undulated sinuously in Sam's lap while making the most hot-and-bothered sounds. I could cum just listening to a woman moan in passion. But I had to force his fangs to retract.

        Not completely satisfied, Sam whimpered and licked at Tia's puncture wounds. I grabbed his chin and pulled his head back. Two of my fingers slipped into his mouth when he tried to fight me. I was surprised when Sam began to suck on them gently and nip at them like a puppy might do, as if my hand was some sort of vampire teething ring. A shiver of arousal ran up my back.

        I opened my mouth to instruct Jimmy on the need for direct pressure, but Tia wanted to play a little first. Trickles of blood ran down her chest. Tia put her finger into the trails and traced around one of her erect nipples, covering it with blood. Sam nipped harder at my fingers and breathed quicker.

        "Behave," I told him, then slowly dipped his head toward her breast.

        Sam started to suck Tia's nipple. He licked and sucked off all the blood before moving up her chest, lapping up every spot. She leaned her head far back while he did it, just enjoying how it felt. I gotta admit, that was a hot scene.

        "Jimmy, apply direct pressure," I told him. He got the other towel and came over, holding it to Tia's neck.

        "Aw, I feel fine," she said in disappointment.

        "You won't know you've given too much until you pass out," I replied. "Trust me, you've given enough."

        Sam didn't want to stop, but I pulled his head back again and put my fingers back in his mouth. They seemed to pacify him. One of his fangs pierced a finger so I allowed him to suck blood out of it; it couldn't be enough to cause me any harm, with such a small wound. It satisfied him so well.

        While they waited for the bleeding to stop, Jimmy stroked his girlfriend's shoulder, eventually moving down to fondle her tits. Squeezing her nipples between his fingers. Sam watched, sucking my fingers with great enthusiasm. Damn, that made me hot. Tia appreciated it more than any of us. "What do you want to see me do, baby?" she asked him.

        "Suck him off," Jimmy answered.

        Tia instantly undid Sam's jeans and took out his cock. Sam moaned, writhing in the chair. She stroked him down slowly for half a minute while Sam moaned around my fingers and sucked at them, squirming in anticipation.

        Tia looked up at me. "You wanna fuck me while I suck off your brother, Dean?" she asked seductively.

        In reaction, Jimmy looked excited, a big grin on his face.

        Jokingly, I shrugged and went, "Eh," and gave her a wink before letting Sam go so I could move around behind her. Sammy wasn't that limber; he wouldn't be able to bite Tia with her head in his lap. I stopped at the bedside table long enough to get a condom. She slid off Sam's lap and onto her knees in front of the chair, while Jimmy took a seat on the corner of the bed in which Lenore was still out cold.

        Lenore was a whole other story, and we would help her next. But before that, if I wanted the goth couple to come back and help me feed my two vampires again, I needed to make sure they got something out of it. That it wasn't just about feeding Sam and Lenore. Tia and Jimmy needed to enjoy themselves to want to do this again. People are like that.

        As I got down on my knees behind Tia, she took Sam's cock in her mouth and slowly went down on it, scarlet lips wrapped around his shaft. He laid his head on the back of the chair with a moan, eyes closed, writhing lightly. It didn't freak me out to watch such a thing; I'd seen it before. Remember me mentioning our past threesomes? Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were keeping up.

        "Ooh... go, baby," Jimmy said in encouragement.

        Tia began to bob her head up and down, slowly at first. Sometimes taking Sam's cock out of her mouth to lick the head of it, ringing it with her tongue, and then going back down on him eagerly. I watched for almost a minute, just appreciating her technique and the sounds she made, moaning with his rod in her mouth. All the warm, wet sounds. Tia eventually gave me an expectant look and I knew I'd been a spectator too long.

        That girl looked pretty hot with her skirt pushed up around her waist. Cute little ass. I slipped her panties off and she squirmed in anticipation of having me in her. Just the sounds in that room would be enough to excite even the Pope as the metal buckles in my belt tinked together, my zipper came down, my jeans and underwear were pushed down to my knees, and Tia just went on sucking my brother's dick. It didn't take long to put the condom on, and I was taking her hips in my hands. When I penetrated her, Tia shook all over and moaned out loud. I slid into her slowly to prolong the delicious tremors she was feeling. It was good for both of us.

        When Tia occasionally took Sam's cock from her mouth to suck the head, she would cry, "Oh Dean!" It only spurred me on to fuck her harder.

        While he watched, Jimmy at first just rubbed his crotch with his clothes still on, but after a couple minutes, he took his dick out and started to masturbate. Voyeurism is not a kink I could ever fully appreciate, as it drives me nuts not to get involved in this kind of scene if I'm watching it, but I understand why he was moved to act out that Divinyls song. Me doing his girl doggie style was eliciting some pretty passionate noises from her.

        Building up to my own orgasm, I grabbed the arms of the chair Sam was sitting in and pulled on them everytime I thrust into Tia, using them for leverage. Our gyrations came faster and faster. The room filled with moans, panting, and the creaking of Sam's chair. It nearly scared me out of my skin when I felt fingers interlacing with mine on the arms of the chair; I hadn't expected that. I looked up to see that, of course, it was Sam. During our threesomes, Sam had always had a need to touch me while we orgasmed. I never fully understood why. I guess he just likes being close to everyone involved. Anyhow, I didn't pull my hands away. The action assured me that even with the eyes of a vampire, he was still, somewhere inside, my Sammy.

        We came in succession, first Sam, then Tia, and then me. Sam threw his head back and cried out, giving us an excellent view of those sharp teeth still protruding from his gums. In reaction, Tia made a surprised noise, but swallowed him down like a pro. While he panted at the ceiling, she cleaned up the head of his cock with her tongue. Tia clutched at Sam's thighs and breathed harder and harder on his crotch, which he seemed to like, then began pushing back against me when I thrust in. "Dean! Fuck me, Dean!" she moaned passionately.

        Ah, talking dirty. Goes right to my dick.

        Now, you might say Dean, you are already fucking her. Why is she telling you to do something you're already doing? Because, inexperienced one, many people get hotter with a little nasty sex talk. Call it a challenge, call it instructions, call it whatever you want - it just lets you know you're doing it right. Or that you're _not_ doing it right. Or it could be that someone just gets really turned on by knowing that their partner has a naughty sexual side to them. Dirty talk can be a great way to find that out.

        Take the dildo from my hand, grasshopper.

        One of the hottest things in the world? Getting it on with someone who's sort of prim and proper, and finding out that they have the mother of dirty mouths in bed. For example, a librarian in cat's eye glasses begging to be fucked. Ooh, yeah. Doesn't happen often enough for my taste, but I'm still happy with my frisky ladies.

        Anyway, Tia wasn't the librarian type, but it was still pretty exciting to hear her crying out for me to fuck her. Her body shook all over; she was close to orgasm. I took her by the hips and drove into her as hard and as fast as I could stand it. Tia moaned with passion at every thrust. I went in to the hilt.

        "Dean, oh God, fuck me! Just like that! God, Dean! Fuck me! Ohhh Dean!"

        I love to hear that. "Who's givin' it to you, baby?"

        "You, Dean!"

        "That's right. You like being fucked so good, don't you, Tia?" I smacked her ass.

        Called that right. Tia loved it. She squirmed and whined for more. "Yes, don't stop! Fuck me 'til I cum!"

        I spanked her again. Firm and hard, so her butt jiggled. Tia dug her fingers into Sam's thighs and he moaned. "Oh, you're going to cum. You're cumming right now, bitch." I reached around and began to rub her clit without mercy, still fucking her hard. She whimpered. "Cum for me. Cum for Dean."

        Jimmy made some kind of noise; I think he came then, I don't know. My attention wasn't focused on him. But, just goes to show, when I'm good, I can take out a whole room. Haha.

        Tia didn't last long after that. She was so wet, my fingers were drenched down to the second knuckle. I kneaded Tia's throbbing little clit between my fingers until she purred.

        "DEAN!" she nearly screamed hoarsely. She dropped her head down on the chair between Sam's thighs while she came, just saying my name and, "Oh, God," over and over.

        After that, I came too, gripping her hip and squeezing her clit hard. We kind of laid against each other for a minute, catching our breath. There was some post-redressing; Tia put Sam back in his pants and fastened them for him. He just looked at her, at a loss for anything appropriate to say.

        How to bring the conversation back to Lenore...? I just dove into it. "Hey, uh, Jimmy... you in the mood for a little vampire action too?"

        Sharing a few little kisses in the afterglow, Jimmy and Tia were only half-listening. "What?" he said.

        I gestured toward Lenore. "She needs some blood too."

        "I'll do it!" Tia immediately volunteered.

        I shook my head. "You know you can't do it. Jimmy still has plenty of blood, though."

        "Uh..." He looked at Lenore, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I'm not really into the idea right now. Kinda vamped out. But I'll bleed into a cup and you can feed it to her, okay?"

        "Okay," I replied with a grateful smile and a nod. I imagine Jimmy was a little freaked out and afraid after finding out vampires are real, and allowing Lenore to bite his neck would have been just a bit too much for him right then. But I was relieved that he would still donate some blood to try to bring her back from the brink.

        Using a clean knife, Jimmy let me cut him on a spot near his wrist, where he would bleed well but not enough that it would get out of control. We filled a glass full of his blood. Sam lifted his head and watched me carry the glass over to the bed with a hopeful look in his eye.

        "Sorry, Sammy. This is for Lenore, okay?"

        Licking his lips, Sam whimpered once and put his head down. The fact that he had that much control, I took as a good sign.

        I sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Lenore's head. "Lenore? You need to drink this."

        She moaned lightly in her sleep, furrowing her brow.

        "Come on Lenore, wake up." I smacked her cheeks a little with the back of my hand.

        Lenore, pale and sallow, scrunched up her face in annoyance. It did my heart good to see her get angry with me for smacking her around.

        Maybe the smell of the blood would wake her up. I waved the glass under her nose. Lenore seemed interested in that; her nose twitched and her eyes shifted under the lids. "Dinnertime, sweetheart. Come and get it." I put the glass up to her mouth. When she still didn't drink, I dipped my finger in the blood and rubbed some over her upper gums. Lenore began to lick my finger and her gums with a very dry tongue. "That's it, Lenore. Come on."

        Tia and Jimmy were watching. "She doesn't look very good," Tia commented with worry.

        I tried not to think about that and poured a little blood into Lenore's mouth. She choked slightly, but quickly got the hang of it, and smacked her lips for more. When I went to give her some, Lenore growled and brought out her fangs - an instinctual reaction I was getting used to. She bit greedily at the glass, frowned in confusion when she didn't find soft yielding flesh there, and opened her eyes slightly to look at me. "Dean?"

        "Yeah, it's me. I've got some blood for you. Drink."

        Desperately, Lenore drank from the glass of blood with a little too much eagerness. I tried to slow her down, but she was too hungry. She drank the whole thing down without taking a breath - not that she needed to breathe, but you get the gist. Lenore finished it off with a relieved, "Ahh!"

        Because she drank it so fast, some blood had run out of her mouth and down the side of her chin. I wiped it up with my finger and offered it to her, which she sucked off my finger, then licked up with her tongue. The look in Lenore's eyes told me I better get my finger away from those fangs, or they'd be sunk into it down to the bone. It wasn't enough blood.

        "More," Lenore rasped, confirming what I already knew.

        It tore me up to see her like this, too. I wanted to help them both so bad. "That's all there is, Lenore. But I'm going to try to get more, okay?"

        She shook her head wildly, fighting at the ropes that kept her tied to the bed. "No, no, more..." Lenore's eyes passed over the other people in the room. For a second, I thought I was going to have to dose her with the dead man's blood, but then she started to make retching noises and went into convulsions.

        "Lenore!"

        Her eyes rolled up into her head.

        I put my arms around her and held her head to my shoulder. With one hand, I started to rub her stomach. "Keep it down, Lenore! If you can hear me, don't throw up the blood, okay? Hold it down, please! It's all we have..."

        Tia, covering her mouth with her hands, held back tears. I could hear it in her voice. "Oh, Dean," she nearly sobbed.

        "It'll be okay. Lenore's just got to hold it down. Come on Lenore, you gotta do this for me." I rubbed her back. She jerked against me, heaving. Nothing had come back up yet. "That's it, sweetheart, just keep it in your tummy. It's alright."

        After ten more agonizing seconds of worry, Lenore finally settled down. She stopped jerking, falling against me, and made no more of those awful noises that could mean she was going to lose the small amount of nourishment I'd managed to get her. Before she fainted again, I felt Lenore cuddle against my body. Then she went entirely limp.

        It gave me hope, anyway. She wasn't so far gone that she didn't still want to feel my warmth, like I meant something to her besides just a good meal.

        After I'd laid her back down, I turned to see Tia crying, with Jimmy's arm around her. "How can we help? Should we come back tomorrow? We can come here every day until the snow clears up, if that will save them," she declared.

        I smiled, small and nearly broken. "That would be great, Tia. That'd help more than you know."

        At some point, Sam had also passed out; I don't know when. We unbound him from the chair and put him on the bed, tying him down, for safety, next to Lenore. I hoped feeling each other nearby would sustain them, give them a reason to hold on.

        That night, alone with just the light of a white candle, I prayed. I'm not usually the praying type, but I was desperate. We needed a miracle.

        White is a color that sends your intentions out into the cosmos to be answered by fate, or so they say. It's also the color of hope.

        When it got really quiet, with just the sound of the wind howling outside, I clasped my hands together under my chin and began. "I don't know who's out there listening to me, if anyone, but if you're out there... please help me save my brother," I prayed. "And Lenore too. I know you're probably not in the business of saving vampires, but you must be able to see what's in their hearts. They're both good people. If you knew my brother, and you probably do, you'd know that he's one of the best, no matter what anyone thinks. I know... I know what my dad said before he died, about how I might one day have to kill Sammy. He might've been right, and if I have to do it... oh, what's the point in lying to you? You know I could never do it. I'd probably let him drain me of all my blood if I thought it would do any good."

        I was babbling. Not the best thing to do when you're addressing higher beings.

        "Please, I need some help here. If we spend any more days snowbound, they'll die. I'm doing the best I can, but there's two of them, and... I don't want to let one die to save the other. I could never look Sam in the eyes again if I did that. I'm really trying here. Tia and Jimmy helped, but it's still not enough. Not for two of them. _Two_ vampires." I laughed a little through the tears now streaming down my face. Hey, you try not to cry when you've got so much on the line. "If you'd just given me one to deal with, I could have handled that, but..."

        I was babbling again.

        "Please, just help me. Send me a miracle. You have to see that they don't deserve to die. I can't live without him. I've given so much already. Please show me the way."

        I burned the candle down to nothing overnight.

        In the morning, I was awakened by someone knocking on the door. They were accompanied by the sound of heavy machinery outside.

        It was Tia and Jimmy, and they weren't alone. "Dean, have you been asleep? You don't know?"

        With what was probably an intense case of bedhair, I leaned out the door to look past them. Snowplows. The calvary had come through in the last few hours and were clearing the roads. It had finally stopped snowing.

        Did I get the miracle I had asked for like some really hot version of George Bailey? I'll let you be the judge. Maybe the weather was going to clear up before I had even asked for this. We'll never know. You can consider it a cornball ending to the story if you want to, but I thanked whoever had answered my prayer, just incase. Not a good idea to piss off a deity, especially when they do you a favor.

        "They're clearing the roads."

        "Yeah," Tia replied happily.

        Like I said, Tia and Jimmy weren't alone. They were accompanied by at least five young people dressed in mostly black, with an assortment of Marilyn Manson and My Chemical Romance T-shirts, and more piercings than I could count.

        "When we told our friends about your problem, they came as soon as the roads were clear enough."

        "Drove two hours, practically right behind the snowplow," a girl with black lipstick and braids said. Her friends laughed.

        "You slept through those snowplows, didn't you?" Tia asked.

        Still not fully awake, I nodded. "You guys came to..."

        The goths looked at each other. "Well, Tia said you've got some real honest-to-God vampires in there. I've never known her to lie, not even about a thing like that." The girl tried to look past me into the hotel room. "I always knew they were real."

        Tia realized by the look on my face that I hadn't completely gotten it yet. She explained, "Our friends came to help Sam and Lenore get back on their feet. The three of us just aren't enough, so we thought with a few more people... well, you wouldn't have to leave them alone to go get blood this way, and our friends are very willing."

        The others nodded and smirked.

        "Once they're back on their feet, then you can head to the store. It's the best way we could see to solve your problem. Jimmy and I sat up half the night figuring it out, didn't we Jimmy?"

        He nodded his head.

        "You guys... you drove here in the snow just to help me save my brother and his girlfriend?"

        They all nodded again.

        That really touched me. I mean, I knew they had ulterior motives, but at the same time, they did really want to help. "Well, thank you, then." After a long pause to collect myself, with Tia looking at me with those sympathetic eyes, I invited them in. "You came to see vampires, so come on in and see them." They began to pile into the room, walking past me through the hotel room door. "I've got to warn you, though, they haven't showered since yesterday morning, so you'll have to beware of the vampire funk."

        When I asked for help, I never considered that Tia would do this. I wasn't expecting it. And her efforts did save Sammy and Lenore. The butcher didn't have more animal blood for a couple of days after the snowplows cleared the roads. Those people, they really did save us.

        And all they wanted in return was just to see the vampires, to touch them. To share in what they were.

        To give life in return for a little experience, it's everything I asked for. They really surprised me.

        People are like that.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 4** (c) 2007 Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	5. Vampire Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean bonds a bit more with Lenore. They discuss the fact that someone may be watching them. Could it be Gordon Walker?

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 5 of ?  
 **Rating:** Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome, vampirism, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in February 2008.  
 **Word Count:** 3,897  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Dean bonds a bit more with Lenore. They discuss the fact that someone may be watching them. Could it be Gordon Walker?  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, graphic het sex, and vampirism/blood drinking. Pairings for this chapter: Lenore/Dean and Dean/OFC, plus brief OFC/OFC. Entire fic features a threesome relationship between Sam/Lenore/Dean. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season.  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww...

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        Word of advice. If you wake up with a half-naked woman in braids and black lipstick sitting on your crotch, allowing you to drink blood from her neck, practically having an orgasm from the experience, your first words shouldn't be, "Who the hell are you?"

        Ah, my little brother. Always in need of advice on how to score.

        Seriously, it was a bit like an orgy scene from a badly directed porn movie. Those vampire-loving goths, they do get quite the jolly from having real vampires drink from them. Tia and Jimmy were in the big chair near the table making out, one chick was in Sammy's lap, another guy and girl who had already given blood were fucking against the wall behind me, and two other chicks were on top of Lenore, dividing their time between giving her blood and kissing each other.

        I do love the college-age chicks and their girl-on-girl action.

        You'd think I'd be right in the middle of all the hot stuff, and it _was_ nice to watch, but it was one of those Lolita situations. Not Amy Fisher. They were just a little too young for me.

        Yes, I have standards.

        Besides, someone had to referee the festivities. When my mental calculations said someone had given their limit of blood, it was my job to pry them off and get the bleeding to stop before sending them on their way. For the other guy and girl, whose names were Ethan and Miriam, that meant prying _them_ apart long enough to stop the bleeding.

        The girls feeding Lenore had offered their wrists to her. They kept switching off who Lenore was drinking from, which made it a little harder for me to keep track, but I could handle it. If they were going to make the sacrifice and save Sammy and Lenore, I wasn't going to be petty and insist that they not have any fun doing it. Still, I insisted that the vamps stay tied down. The two girls, Jackie and Tonya, always had one wrist in Lenore's mouth and their own mouths on each other; despite the difference in our ages, watching the two topless chicks suck each other's tits and listening to them moan ever so softly was getting me turned on. I would have given anything to have Sammy and Lenore back to normal and feelin' frisky at that moment.

        That was when braids and black lipstick, Cam, got Sam to talk. After twenty-four hours, he was on the road to being my Sammy again. She laughed lightly at his question. "I'm Cammie. How are you?"

        I bent down next to the bed. "Cammie and Sammy, huh? Hey bro, how do you feel?"

        His eyes half-closed, Sam gave me one of his confused and irritated bitch faces. "Kinda weak. What the hell is going on, Dean?"

        "You and Lenore passed out from hunger. Tia and Jimmy's friends came to help us feed you until you're back on your feet. Remember them?"

        Hearing their names mentioned, Tia waved from under her boyfriend.

        "Oh." Sam looked ahead of him, realizing that the woman on his lap didn't have a shirt on. His eyes opened a little wider and he looked away, embarrassed. "Uh, hi, Cam. Cammie. Well, uh, thanks. Thank you."

        She just giggled. "You want some more?"

        He licked some blood droplets from his lips. "Yeah, I could still eat."

        Cam let him drink from her neck until I felt she'd given her limit. A couple minutes later, Lenore groaned and opened her eyes. I think she was more surprised than Sammy at what she found in her lap. I made Jackie and Tonya get off (off Lenore, anyway) and apply direct pressure to each other. Before Tonya got off the bed, she did something she'd been asking me if she could do since she stepped in the door - planted a passionate kiss on Lenore's mouth. It just did something for her, kissing a vampire. I could tell two things about Lenore from her reaction... one, she wasn't really into chicks, and two, she was used to doing things for other people that she didn't necessarily like to get by. Lenore cringed slightly before hiding it and giving that girl a hot-ass kiss back like a champion. A shockwave moved down my back, through my legs, and into my dick in reaction. It did make me wonder for a second if Lenore had fucked _me_ for the same reasons, but I still would have had sex with her at that moment if she had been in any condition for it. She deserved to feel just as much pleasure as she gave others.

        It made me wonder what Sam and Lenore's lives would be like if I wasn't there. Doing whatever you had to do to make sure you always had enough blood to eat while constantly being hunted like an animal... it couldn't be an easy life.

        "It looks like a bordello in here," Lenore commented, her voice raspy.

        I shrugged. "Some people are into your kind."

        She tried to grin. "Yeah, I know. There were times I would have died without the vampire groupies."

        I couldn't smile. "This was one of them."

        Lenore's smile faltered, and she looked at me, understanding just how close she and Sam had come to wasting away.

        I sat on the edge of the bed, on Sammy's side. "You're going to be okay. They'll come back tomorrow, when their bodies have replaced the blood you drank."

        Sam nodded, that guilty look in his eyes. He didn't like taking this outside the family. "I think I want to sleep some more. Maybe later, I'll feel like getting up."

        "Okay," I said, and ruffled his hair, just to see him roll his eyes and get irritated with me.

        Everyone got up to leave. They seemed to want some privacy to finish what they'd started. I just kept saying thank you as they put their coats on so they could make the run from our room to theirs without freezing their tits off. I noticed that Cam wasn't heading out the door. She stood with her hands linked behind her back, swinging back and forth with a mischievous grin on her face.

        The doorknob jerked out of my hand as Miriam closed the door with a laugh. I turned to Cam. "Can I help you?" I asked playfully.

        She wiggled a finger at me in a "come 'ere" gesture.

        I came closer. Cam rubbed my bare chest with both hands. "Tia couldn't stop talking about what a great big brother you are. I see what she means. Look at all the times you've let them bite you..." She kissed one of the bite marks gently.

        "Anyone would do it for someone they love," I replied. Inwardly, I assessed her age at about twenty-one. Eh, I could deal with the age diff this time. All the action had made me pretty hard.

        "See? You don't even know how special you are." While I rolled my eyes in reaction to that, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the mouth. "We think you deserve a treat for all you've done." And she kissed me again.

        I didn't resist her. Cam and I kept kissing as we fell on my bed, rolling around to see who would wind up on top as we removed the rest of each other's clothes.

        A few minutes later, there was just as much black lipstick on me as there was on her.

        Lying on my bed with Cam on top of me (I let her win), going at it, I thought I heard Lenore make a noise. I thought she'd fallen asleep, that deep sleep of sickness that she and Sammy had been in for most of the last day, but could she be awake, listening to us? For good measure, I grabbed Cam's hips and brought her up higher before slamming her back down to get her to moan louder. If Lenore had been faking any passion she had for me, I was going to find out. I couldn't let her screw me just because I was the guy hanging around with Sam. A guy's got his pride.

        Cam surprised me by being quite the screamer. No one would ever mistake who she was fucking with my name coming shrilly from her dark lips.

        Afterwards, I put my jeans back on and let her out with a parting grin.

        "You have the most beautiful smile," Cam said, touching my face as she left. That will haunt me until the day I die.

        When I walked past Sam and Lenore's bed, I heard Lenore say, "You have lipstick on your face."

        I stopped to look down at her. "Do I?"

        She nodded. Lenore still looked so weak. "And your neck... and your chest... and probably your dick."

        Oh yes, black smears everywhere. "I better wash it off." Was she jealous? A-ha, we have passion, ladies and germs.

        "Help me in there with you."

        "Are you sure?" I asked her.

        "I feel like a greasy piece of chicken," she replied, scrunching up her face in disgust. "I can make it."

        I untied her from the bed. A part of me wanted one more day of normal Sammy before allowing him to roam free again, so I left him tied up. Lenore was able to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed, but she immediately collapsed when she tried to stand. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Her legs shook like a newborn foal when she tried to stand again.

        "You want to take a shower?"

        Lenore nodded. "Very much."

        "I'll help you get undressed."

        Staying in the bathroom while she showered, I washed off all the lipstick from various parts of my body and listened for any sounds that would mean Lenore had fallen. She was taking an awfully long time, so I pushed back the shower curtain. Lenore had managed to wash her hair, but she was sitting in the bathtub, half-soapy, having a hard time finishing the job. She was panting with the effort of standing up. "Dean... I can't... still weak." Lenore reached for me.

        Immediately shucking off my jeans and getting into the shower with her, I put her arm around my shoulders and hauled her to her feet. While she washed, I held her up; it was a much easier job for her then. I went ahead and gave myself a good wash too. Then I had Lenore lean on the towel rack while I wrapped her in a towel.

        I turned her to me and there she was, in my arms, looking at me with such gratitude and affection in her eyes, and it was then that I knew it wasn't an act. Lenore wasn't using me or Sammy just to have a place to go and blood to eat. She really cared for us. "You really do deserve the best. You know that, don't you?" Lenore asked me. "After the way you saved me and your brother..."

        Instead of giving her a verbal reply, I kissed her with every bit of passion that I felt for her. In a way, it made me feel guilty, because she should be only Sammy's, but I had no intention of stealing Lenore away. I just wanted to share her. He honestly didn't seem to mind.

        I felt her hand come up to caress the back of my neck. About ten seconds into the kiss, Lenore's fangs came out. She instantly broke the kiss. "Sorry."

        "I just have that effect on you, huh?"

        "Looks like." She concentrated very hard on making the fangs go back up into her gums. "Well, all clean," Lenore said with a little laugh.

        I looked into her eyes and kissed her again. At that moment, I just needed her so bad. "Maybe I should make sure," I said.

        She just looked up at me, her arms around my neck, as I laid her out on the floor. Lenore's towel fell open and I longingly looked over her glistening body, spreading her legs for a better look. She laid a hand across her forehead and made a small noise. I lowered my head inbetween her thighs, licking her pussy from one end to the other. Lenore shivered hard, uttering a brief, involuntary cry.

        "Yeah... you taste clean..." I told her. I went back in for another lick. "Mmm, so clean." Then I got my whole mouth involved, using my lips to suck on her clit and work over every bit of skin I could find, making her wet.

        Lenore began to breathe very hard in deep pants, running her hands through my hair. I could hear her feet sliding around on the floor on either side of my head. She moaned, "Oh God, Dean... Dean..."

        I sucked and licked her clit and ran my tongue all up and down her pussy until her thighs tensed and I could tell she was near orgasm. Then I rimmed her clit in a circle quicker and quicker.

        "Uh... Dean! Don't stop!" Lenore cried. Her thighs trembled.

        I didn't stop. In fact, I licked her until she came with a loud, shrill, shuddery breath, and then I made her cum again by sucking her clit this time, nipping and sucking and tasting every bit of her. Lenore's trembling little knob between my lips is a feeling I could experience for hours. Watching her tits heave and seeing her mouth open in a cry of passion for me is the greatest aphrodisiac I've experienced in a long time. She was saying my name over and over breathlessly and I couldn't hear anything else as I walked the floor with my hands, hooking my elbow into the crook of one of her knees and pushing it up towards her chin. Next thing I knew, I was sliding up inside her, all hard cock and searching mouth, feeling one of her nipples between my lips.

        Lenore moaned again. "Yes, Dean, yes! Take me! I need you!"

        It didn't last long, I was already so worked up. I had her bottom partially pulled up off the floor and I just banged into her, sliding in and out with her ankle on my shoulder. I came with my mouth on her breast, breathing out hard and fast, moaning her name.

        Lenore's arms fell to her sides. She was exhausted. All she could say was, "Dean..." I dried us off and got us both dressed in fresh pajamas. Then I carried her to the bed and laid her down next to Sammy.

        "You sleep," I told her. She cuddled up to Sam's side and closed her eyes. Then I collapsed into my bed and fell asleep before I could even get under the covers.

        While I was sleeping, I had a dream. Maybe it was a nightmare, I don't know. In it, Sam and Lenore had won the battle of wits, and I was tied to the bed, kept alive for vampire food. There were only snippets of what my life was like as their prisoner... each of them, drinking blood from my neck, my wrists, my thighs; leaning over me to kiss each other and share my blood from one mouth to another; Lenore ripping out Cammie's neck and feasting on her blood; a topless Lenore with her chest dripping in blood, licking her lips; Sammy licking that blood from her tits; Sam leaning down to bite into my thigh, his mouth then moving to my cock... I woke up then with a deep shudder and a moan. I expected to see them standing over me, showing their fangs, eyes glowing, but instead, Sam and Lenore were still asleep. It disturbed me how much that dream got me going. I had to go into the bathroom and beat off, so help me. And I fantasized about that warm, wet mouth around my cock.

        Something was happening to me.

        After I got something to eat, I put on some warm clothes and stood outside to watch the sun go down. Kind of like how a smoker steps outside to have a cig, I had started a habit of stepping outside to watch the sun set. I needed that time to collect my thoughts. The sky turns all sorts of gorgeous colors; watching it happen opens up my mind to all the trials and possibilities before us.

        The snow had stopped coming down. A good sign.

        That's when it hit me again. That feeling so strong that I didn't think someone was watching me, I _knew_ someone was watching me. I scanned the parking lot. No one. No one that I could see.

        The door opened, and Lenore came outside, dressed for the weather. I immediately offered my arm. "Hey, should you be out of bed?"

        Lenore leaned on me; she was still shaky. "I'm alright. I came looking for you."

        "Just needed a little time to gather my thoughts."

        "That can't take long," she joked.

        I laughed. "Shut up, you."

        Lenore glanced around, as if looking for someone. I wondered if she felt it too. "So... how'd you ever convince those people to feed us, Dean?"

        Shrugging, I replied, "Treated it like a sex game. But I called the grocery store, and they said the butcher should have some animal blood in a couple days."

        "Hm." She paused, a troubled look on her face. "It kind of surprises me, how easily I went back to human blood. I thought I was above it."

        I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, but avoiding the knife wound. "I kind of forced you into it."

        "I'd hardly call it forcing," she sighed. Another thoughtful pause. Then, "Dean, you have to be willing to kill me if I go too far. Alright? If I ever threaten the lives of those people, or you."

        "Don't worry about it, Lenore." I wouldn't tell her what she was like when she got really blood starved. If she knew, she might do something desperate.

        "How can I not worry about it? You know how far people will go for a good sexual high."

        Oh, did I ever...

        "Those people would give me too much blood without even knowing what they were doing, if it meant getting off. You have to promise me that if I try to kill anybody, you'll take me out," Lenore said angrily.

        "Okay, whatever, I promise I'll cut off your head if it will make you happy," I said back. "Geez."

        "Thank you."

        When taken out of context, that was a very strange conversation.

        "What's your record, anyway?" I asked.

        "My record?"

        "How long did you go without drinking from a human?"

        Not expecting that, she blinked and looked up at me sharply. "It's been years, Dean. Since before Eli."

        "Who was the last person you drank from?" I'm not sure why I was so curious. I guess I just wanted to know more about her.

        Lenore fell silent then, remembering. Her expression grew sad. "Before Eli, I had a human lover."

        "You did?" I asked in surprise.

        "Yes, for many years. Many long, wonderful years. Andrew. His name was Andrew." She spoke of him with love and fondness in her voice.

        "Vampires have human lovers?"

        Lenore gave my chest a good whack. "Don't sound so surprised."

        "I just didn't know that they did that," I confessed.

        "Vampires mate for life, Dean, with humans as well as other vampires. You should know; you didn't throw me out of bed, did you?"

        She had me there. "No, I guess I didn't."

        "Damn straight you didn't."

        We both laughed. "He let you feed from him?"

        "Yes, several times a week. It was part of our lovemaking." Lenore looked up at me. "Just like it is with you."

        Now it was my turn to get quiet.

        She went on talking about her past lover. "You may not know this, but a human who mates with one of us and allows that vampire to bite them starts to develop a few vampire-like senses. It's just a byproduct of the mystical side of being a vamp. Andrew's senses became very heightened, especially his sense of smell and his intuition. And his desire for me," Lenore finished with a chuckle. "He couldn't bear to be separated from me for very long."

        That lightbulb came on over my head. "Could that be happening to me? I've let you and Sammy bite me a bunch of times."

        She considered it. "I didn't think it could happen this fast, but... maybe. Why? Have you felt something?"

        The wind suddenly blew hard and cold across our faces, whistling mournfully. I kept my voice low. "I've been sensing that someone is watching us. The feeling is very strong. An ominous, spooky feeling of eyes watching my every move whenever I step outside."

        Lenore looked around again, being subtle about it, and sniffed the air. "That's because we _are_ being watched."

        Although I swallowed hard, I tried not to show any outward reaction. "Any idea who it is?"

        "I'm not sure. Whoever it is, they smell familiar. Dean... it might be Gordon Walker."

        I couldn't help but show my annoyance at that possibility. "Goddamn Gordon... does he ever give up?"

        "I could be wrong, now... they just smell kind of like him. It may not do us much good to move on; he'll just follow us." Lenore wrapped her arms around me. "Dean, what if he brings other hunters here? They could..."

        Anger swelled up in my chest. "I won't let anyone hurt you or Sammy," I declared.

        "We should go inside," she said, fear coloring her voice. "We don't want to make an easy target. Vampire hunters can be so trigger happy, they'll sometimes shoot another human by accident."

        As I turned to go in, I considered what she'd said, and asked, "Is that what happened to Andrew?"

        Standing in the open doorway, Lenore shook her head. "No. He died of a heart attack when he was sixty-four."

        I just about visibly recoiled from her words. In a matter of seconds, I pictured an old man in a bathrobe, pathetically slurping his soup into his toothless mouth, with a young, vibrant Sam at his side, adjusting the plastic tubing on the old man's IV.

        "Thanks, bro," the old man said to Sammy.

        I hadn't thought about the future much. Now, it seemed a very different prospect.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 5** (c) 2006+ Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	6. Most Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lenore question Dean about what happened during their period of amnesia. It turns into a special treat for him. Someone else has a message for Dean that he won't see coming.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 6 of ?  
 **Rating:** Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome, vampirism, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in February 2008.  
 **Word Count:** 4,248  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Sam and Lenore question Dean about what happened during their period of amnesia. It turns into a special treat for him. Someone else has a message for Dean that he won't see coming.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, incestuous sexual contact (Vampire!Sam/Dean), graphic het sex, and vampirism/blood drinking. Pairings for this chapter: Sam/Lenore/Dean. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season. Gore. Brief discussion of teenage Wincest.  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww...

I just wanted to note that I do not support incest and don't think that real life incest is really much like what happens in this story. What I mean by that is real life incest is rarely a happy experience in any way. (I'm talking more about the adult Wincest than the teenage Wincest here. I realize that many siblings experiment with each other as adolescents and it doesn't always damage their psyches.) Sam and Dean's unique relationship in the presence of Sam being turned into a vampire made it seem sort of possible to me; however, the characters will struggle with it in an effort to make the situation as realistic as possible.

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        Once Sam and Lenore were well enough to travel, we had to move on. Somehow, we had to make sure Gordon didn't follow us, and we would run. There had to be a way for us to escape.

        Tia and the others came over again the next morning and fed Sam and Lenore. It did my heart good to see Sammy sit up in bed by himself. I felt like it would be safe to untie him then. For the first time, he asked an uncomfortable question. "Why did you have me tied up?"

        I shrugged it off. "Just in case."

        The two vamps spent the day recovering. They looked a lot better. I spent the day thinking about what it might be like to get old while my brother and our lover stayed young. It was blowing my mind.

        And when had she become _our_ lover?

        Later in the day, I did something that was partially a mistake and partially a good thing. I walked into the room after my shower, half dressed, with no shirt on.

        "Where did all those bites come from?" Sam questioned.

        "You know. You were there," I said, distracted with finding a clean shirt.

        "I don't remember biting you _that_ many times."

        "You just lost count somewhere."

        "Most of what happened after I blacked out is a blur. I only remember a little here and there. But the amount of times you've been bitten... Dean..." Sam exhaled in a frustrated huff. "We attacked you, didn't we?"

        I looked right at him, feigning shock. "Attacked me? Of course not."

        Sam wouldn't have it. "We did, didn't we?!"

        I kept lying; I couldn't have them know what really happened. "Sam, no. You guys did not attack me. I _let_ you bite me; you needed blood, okay? You just don't remember it."

        Lenore had come back into the room at the tail end of the conversation. She looked at the bites close up. "There's some bruising here, like I wasn't exactly gentle when I bit you. What happened, Dean? Are you lying to us?"

        I rolled my eyes. "No, I am not lying to you. I can tell you exactly what happened."

        Crossing her arms, Lenore demanded, "Let's hear it then."

        Before I describe what happened next, I feel I should explain some things about Sammy and me.

        Our dad went off on hunts and left us alone for days at a time. When we became teenagers, sometimes it was weeks. We were left with instructions not to spend a lot of time with the other children at school because kids ask questions, and would probably talk around their parents about the two Winchester kids who were lucky enough to have the very cool experience of living almost totally without their parents. You know, like the boys on "Sigmund and the Seamonsters." Kids whose parents are always around think it's the ultimate cool to have the house to themselves, to be able to do whatever they want, while kids like Sammy and me would do almost anything to have our parents around more. Dad was afraid that Child Protective Services would get wind of how absent he was and take us away. So, Sam and I spent most of our time with each other. Often, he was all I had.

        Sam and I shared a room most of the time, and sometimes a bed. Boys get older and their curiosity about sex gets up... and then _other_ things get up... you can probably see where this is going.

        Sammy was the first one to initiate anything. It was just experimentation, and didn't ever go extremely far. The only way it escalated was into the threesomes with girls. Our first one happened when Sam was fifteen, with a rather adventurous girl I met at the bowling alley. (In some towns, the bowling alley is the prime hangout joint.) I convinced her to do it as a birthday present to Sam. He was pretty embarrassed and angry over it at first, feeling like it was a pity fuck, but that girl started putting on a show that not even an uptight kid like Sammy could resist. He warmed up to the idea pretty quick. I don't care what anybody thinks, it was one of the best presents I ever got 'im.

        That stuff stopped when Sam went off to college. The threesomes resumed some months after Sam and I started hunting together again. But our own experimentations, the things we did when we were alone, did not.

        Until now.

        Technically, we weren't alone now; Lenore was there. But during the threesomes, we didn't usually make an effort to touch each other. Now, I know that I said earlier that Sam liked to touch me while he orgasmed, but that was usually on a non-sexual part of the body. When I say that during the threesomes, we didn't usually touch each other, I mean we didn't usually _touch_ each other. Sam giving me the handjob a couple days before was the first time in five or six years.

        Something weird was happening between us. I wouldn't fully understand it until later.

        Beginning to explain to them what had happened, I said, "You guys don't remember it, but you came on either side of me and asked if you could have some blood. I said yeah, so - "

        "What do you mean, either side of you?"

        I pointed at Lenore. "You were in front, and Sam, you were in the back. You kinda sandwiched me."

        Suspicious, Sam remarked, "Surrounded you."

        "No, I said you sandwiched me," I replied a little angrily. He was just too determined to get at the truth.

        Lenore, looking troubled, reached behind her and touched the wound on her back. "I remember this position."

        Quickly, I tried to deflect her memory. "Then you remember rubbing against me and touching me all over?" I asked suggestively, smiling at her.

        "I think so... I remember your warmth." She looked up and smiled back.

        Sammy looked troubled. He got up and walked behind me. "I stood here?" he said.

        "Yeah."

        Then Lenore got in front of me. "And I was here."

        "Right. And you guys started snacking away. Sammy bit into one side of my neck and you the other."

        She grinned. "That's pretty hot."

        "It was." Of course, them trying to kill me _wasn't_ , but I couldn't say that.

        Lenore leaned up and put her face into the crook of my neck. "And then I bit into you here?" She ran her hands up my chest.

        "Mm-hm." I felt Sammy's body move closer to mine too.

        "And me, here." He licked the area instead of biting it.

        I shivered with arousal. "Uh huh."

        "I think we should let these wounds heal before we go biting you again," Sam suddenly remarked, and I couldn't help but be disappointed.

        "But you haven't fed from me yet today," I reminded them.

        Lenore knew that I liked the biting, so she came up with a compromise. "I don't think that a little nick here and there would hurt." She brought out her fangs and nicked me with them in a couple of places very close together, then began to suck blood from them. I swear, I don't know why those sucking sounds are so damn hot. They just are.

        Not saying anything, Sam did the same thing. I started to get hard from having them so close. The feeling made me moan.

        Then Sam did something I wouldn't have expected in my wildest dreams. He whispered, "And then I did this," and he slid his hand under the waistband of my jeans.

        Lenore immediately responded; she unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to my ankles. Sam grabbed the sides of my underwear and slid them down, exposing me.

        "Sammy!" I cried in surprise. I didn't expect _him_ to do it.

        He shushed me. "It's okay, Dean, it's okay. You took care of us. You deserve a little fun."

        "Let us give it to you," Lenore added. She took off her shirt and began to rub her bare breasts against my chest.

        "But, ah, well... um..." I stammered. Damn, Dean, you're so _smooth!_

        I was torn between what I definitely wanted and what I knew society would say about my unsavory activities with my little brother. I was the older one. Was I a corrupter, a tainter, a - ?

        Then Sam wrapped his fingers around my dick and started to stroke it, and I lost all sense of reasonable thought.

        For a minute, all we did was touch each other. I just closed my eyes and listened to the moaning and the panting and the sucking. My hands wound up on Lenore's ass, squeezing it, just about picking her up and pressing her against me. I moved her pajama shorts and panties aside enough to get a finger up inside her and then lifted Lenore up onto her tiptoes so my finger would be driven as far inside her channel as it could go. Lenore squirmed and sighed my name. I was still a bit afraid to touch Sammy like that, so I put my other hand into the front of Lenore's shorts and showed no mercy to her clit, fingering her from the front and the back.

        "Uhhh, God, Dean, fuck me," she begged.

        I was more than ready for it. Lenore's always hot and Sammy's got that strong, firm grip. "Let's move to the bed," I said to him.

        As I laid down on the bed crossways, Sam removed all of his clothes silently and climbed on beside me. He began to lazily lick at the small wounds on my neck while Lenore stood at my feet and put on a brief little show. She ran her hands over her neck, rubbing the back and sides of it, putting her hands into her hair and holding it up in the back. Lenore made sexy cooing sounds and sighed as she did this. How do women know how to do just the right thing? It made me very eager to have her on top of me. But she just teased us some more.

        Lenore moved her hands down to her tits and caressed them with her hands, rubbing open palms over her nipples. She cupped her breasts, let out a little moan with her mouth closed, and then pinched her nipples really hard. "Mmm," she moaned louder, and tossed her hair over her face. It rolled to the side in soft, dark waves.

        Sam and I both let out a heavy breath in reaction; she was so sexy at that moment.

        Licking her lips, Lenore stroked her hands down her stomach until she reached the shorts that I'd been invading a few minutes ago. She removed them, along with her panties, and stood and looked at us both. "Mm, my boys," she said at the sight of the two of us naked.

        I held a hand out to her. Lenore took it, climbing onto the bed with her knees on either side of my hips. She braced herself with her hands on my chest. Reaching down, Lenore took my cock in her hand and put the head of it up against her, pushing down just enough for me to enter her channel a few inches. We both shuddered deliciously as she opened up for me. She lowered herself as slowly as she could stand, wanting to savor the feeling of me sliding up inside her; her torso shook lightly and she made little noises, finally throwing her head back and moaning openmouthed with a look of ecstasy on her face. Lenore shivered and ran her fingers over her tits again.

        I lifted my hand to cup her breast, but Sammy surprised me when he ran a hand over my chest in a manner that... well, it was like he was admiring me. My hand froze in shock, and I lacked for knowing what to do. Sammy moved his hand down my stomach and stole in between my legs. He slipped his hand between me and Lenore and stroked my balls until I shivered and moaned, then concentrated his attention on Lenore's clit. She looked down at him, sighed loudly with a quiver to her breath, and began to rock up and down in a slow, hot fuck.

        His mouth against my ear, Sammy's breath quickened the more he stroked Lenore and I while we made love. His breath was hot; the feeling of it blowing into my ear made me want to cum. Within half a minute, I didn't even consider what I was doing, I just took hold of his dick and started to stroke it, like we'd done to each other when we were teenagers. Sam gasped at first. I'm sure he didn't expect that. But seconds later, he relaxed and arched his crotch toward my hand. It's kind of sick what I remembered at that moment, how much Sam liked to have his balls cupped and massaged while being given a handjob, but I did remember it, and I did it for him while stroking him back and forth. Sammy moaned softly into my ear the whole time. He sounded so vulnerable as I pleased him, like he always had. Listening to him then, I found it hard to believe that he could ever be considered dangerous. He purred and whimpered like a little animal.

        We didn't talk about what we were doing. We rarely did. If we had, we probably would have stopped. Instead of talking about it, we just did it, and didn't question why.

        I watched Lenore as she bucked back and forth on top of me, that passionate look upon her face, eyes half closed, body shaking lightly, my cock sliding out until only the head of it was inside of her and then gliding back in on her hot juices as she pushed down on me again. Every time she opened her mouth and moaned in a half smile, letting me know how much ecstasy this gave her, I passed it on to Sammy, squeezing him with firm pressure. He whimpered, "Dean..." God, it was so depraved how much that made me shake.

        We were all close to climax. Sammy stroked Lenore's clit again; she gave a sudden full-body shudder like a shockwave moved through her and moaned in surprise at the feeling. He brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked them.

        "Get me some of that," I panted.

        Sam did, bringing his fingers to my lips this time, and I sucked Lenore's juices from his fingertips. If my women don't get so wet they're sloppy, I know I haven't done my job. The taste of her made me want to bury my face between her legs and eat her until she begged me to stop, and then refuse to quit just to drive her crazy. Just the thought of her pussy could make me hard. The more time I spent with Lenore, the more I couldn't get enough of her. I hoped it wouldn't turn into a problem. It's not like I wanted her to myself.

        She watched me suck Sam's fingers. "Those big pouty lips going to work... I wanna see more of that," Lenore remarked between pants.

        "We should make a video," I replied. I didn't fully get what she wanted to watch me do with my lips, and assumed that she craved seeing me give _her_ head. At some point, I would find out that I didn't necessarily have it right.

        Sam was the first to cum. I could tell when he'd reached the brink by the quickening of his breath and the noises it made as it escaped his lips. His hand on my stomach. In reaction, I stroked him faster. Sam's mouth hovered close to my neck, and as he got closer to orgasm, he growled, and his fangs came out. Instead of biting me, Sammy held his fangs against the skin of my neck as if just considering how I would taste, but holding himself back out of fear of hurting me. His fangs just grazed me, barely breaking the skin, when he cried out and came all over Lenore and I. White streams of Sammy's cum splattered across Lenore's stomach and tits, then the second surge shot across my chest in two or three dotted ropes. Sammy panted into my neck.

        I brought my cum-streaked hand up and Lenore nearly pounced on it, bringing it up to her mouth to lick it and suck Sammy's cum from my fingers. She started to moan louder around my fingers crammed in her mouth and fuck much harder and faster down onto me.

        Sam sucked hard at the small wounds he'd made in my neck. I couldn't help it; I took my hand away from Lenore, which she'd just about cleaned anyway, and buried it in Sam's hair, holding him against my neck. It got me off so good, the feeling of them drinking my blood and those wet sucking sounds. "Yes, Sammy... drink. Drink! Take it!"

        Lenore leaned down to lick Sammy's cum from my chest. She lapped up an entire stream of it, following a line from my stomach to one of my nipples. I felt the pain of her pricking my skin with her fangs and she sucked blood from a spot near that nipple, taking it in her mouth at the same time. My head thrown back and crying out, I exploded inside her.

        "Lenore! Sammy! Ohhh God!" If this whole mess was going to end in my death, I wanted to go just like this, doing them both with them sucking my blood dry.

        Lenore sat up and came right after, bucking so hard I thought she might throw herself right off me, as if riding the mechanical bull. She dug her fingers into my sides, cried out shrilly with every breath, and shook all over with her orgasm. "Dean! Dean! Sam!" Lenore cried.

        Sam and I both panted, me relaxing my hold on his head, but still running my fingers through his hair. His mouth was streaked with my blood. Without thinking about it, I kissed my brother's forehead.

        Once we'd all gotten a bit of our breath back, I let Sam go and gathered Lenore in my arms so I could lick her chest clean. She allowed me to do it without a word, knowing full well that I was lapping up my own brother's cum. Lenore just stroked my hair and made little sounds of contentment while I went about it; I didn't even understand why I wanted to do it. All I could think about was when we were younger, and how I always swallowed for Sammy just because he liked it so much. We never talked about how far it went; it just happened.

        The expression on my face must've been sheepish as I looked at Sam and saw his reaction. He looked dumbfounded at my actions, a streak of blood forgotten at the corner of his mouth. We just stared at each other, wordless.

        Lenore broke the trance between us by licking the corner of Sam's mouth. "You missed a spot," she said. Sam looked at her, and they kissed.

        That night, we all slept in the same bed.

*****

        In the middle of the night, I was awakened for a few brief moments by a cry and bumping sounds coming from a nearby room. Only half awake, I assumed it was Ethan and Miriam going at it again, and fell back asleep.

        The sun came up, and hours went by without word from Tia and her friends. I hoped they hadn't changed their minds about feeding Sam and Lenore. When I went to check on them, I found their door unlocked.

        They were all dead except Tia.

        Vampire attack. The signs were all there. Excessively pale skin, throats pierced multiple times, some ripped out. Bedsheets stained in several places with blood. There'd been a struggle. Jimmy lay across one of the beds facedown; it looked like he'd been stabbed through his stomach and out his back, probably with some kind of sword. I think he tried to fend off the vampire and got killed for it, then drained of some of his blood out a hole in his neck. The rest was all over the bed beneath him.

        Cam and Jackie were in strange positions. I studied them for a long time, trying to figure out what the vampire had done. Both had been laid into a chair, but upside-down, so their legs were draped over the back of it and their heads hung off the front edge. Their throats had been ripped open, and the blood had been allowed to drain down the sides of their necks. Jackie also had a wrist that had been treated the same way, and drained over the arm of the chair. But there was no blood on the floor beneath them, save for small spots here and there. I surmised that the vampire must've had something there to catch the blood. Bottles with funnels in their tops? A pan? Either would suffice. Probably saved the blood as food for later.

        No one was going to travel very far with bottles of blood that needed to be refrigerated. Unless the vampire had skipped town altogether, she was still in the area. And as I came to find out, she was enjoying this too much to skip town.

        Cam stared at me with glassy, bewildered eyes. I kept seeing her in my head, telling me my smile was beautiful. In the end, I'm sure she never expected vampires to be anything but mysterious and sexy. I reached over and closed her eyes.

        That is when I looked for Tia, and found her lying on one side of the bed, almost under it. She was barely alive. Much of her blood had been sucked out, her skin paler than usual. The vampire had deliberately left her alive.

        "Tia? Tia! What happened? Tell me what happened!" I said, holding her and shaking her.

        Her eyes fluttered open and stayed only half-lidded. "Dea... Dean. Ah... ah-attacked."

        "I know you were, sweetheart. What happened? Tell me who did this."

        "Vam... pire. Said she knew you. Came to party. Only me and... and Jimmy." Tia's eyes filled with tears. She knew what the vamp did to her boyfriend. "Attacked us. Drained me, kept me weak. When the others came back, she... ambushed them, one by one. Oh God, what she did to Cammie... and Jackie." Crying harder, the tears rolled down her face. "Treated them like slaughtered cattle. Licked her blade clean of Jimmy's blood and _laughed_ at me, Dean. Horrible. She was horrible."

        "I know. Tell me what she looks like, so I can find her and rip her head off for what she did here," I said with fury. These people had saved my brother and Lenore. They didn't deserve this.

        What Tia said shouldn't have surprised me, but it did, because I just hadn't given it enough thought. "Black girl. Beautiful. Carried a samurai sword."

        Ah. The vampire who killed Eli.

        The vampire who turned Sammy.

        "She had a message for you."

        Swallowing hard with grief and apprehension, I said, "What is it?"

        Tia replied, "She said, 'People lie to protect what is most precious to them.' Made me memorize it."

        "Did she tell you what it means?"

        Tia tried to shake her head; she was only able to move it back and forth weakly about an inch. "Dean, everything's going gray. Hold me. Don't leave me!"

        It was too late to save her. That much was obvious. I buried her face in my neck so she wouldn't have to watch the world slip away.

        The girl was dead within seconds.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 6** (c) 2006+ Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	7. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire stalking Dean, Sam, and Lenore steps up her game, forcing Sam and Lenore to make a difficult decision.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 7 of ?  
 **Rating:** Overall, Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome; vampirism; some gore; and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in January-February 2009.  
 **Word Count:** 4,593  
 **Simpsons Ref Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** The vampire stalking Dean, Sam, and Lenore steps up her game, forcing Sam and Lenore to make a difficult decision.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, incestuous overtones (Vampire!Sam/Dean) and vampirism/blood drinking. Additional pairings for this chapter: brief Dean/OFC's. Lenore drops the C-bomb. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season up to "Bloodlust."  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww... sucks to be you.

I'm sorry it's been such a long time since the last chapter. Real life got in the way and I have no idea where the time went. It go zoom.

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        I don't remember a lot about the next few hours.

        I know I made my way back to our room, and it was snowing again, but not as much as it had before. I remember the cold flakes drifting into my face, and lifting my hand to catch some, in a trance. And I remember seeing flakes fall into my hand and dissolve in smears of Tia's blood.

        I recall looking down at myself and seeing her blood all over the front of my shirt through the stark white flurries, and what a drastic contrast it was, all that pure white and murderous red.

        They had gone out of their way to help me save Sam and Lenore. And they had died for it.

        I felt responsible. I was in shock.

        Although the vampire had drained Tia of a great deal of her blood, she had still been covered with quite a bit of it down her front. For all I knew, it was mostly Jimmy's blood. At that thought, an instant mental picture slammed itself into my mind of Tia holding her boyfriend's dead, limp body, crying over him, his blood getting all over her clothes, his head lolled back, eyes half open. Tia's hands running through his curly hair. _"No, no, no,"_ she sobs. Then the vampire yanks her back by her hair and growls, sinking her fangs into Tia's neck.

        It could have happened like that. It probably happened like that.

        As I got to our door, another mental picture taunted me, played on my guilt - it was the vampire, laughing at me, licking blood from her lips. She points to the bed, which is covered in Jimmy's blood. _"Look how much I wasted,"_ she snickers. _"One vampire can't eat all that."_

        It offended me that the bitch had wasted so much of their blood. Like they weren't all worthy of her, that they were just throwaways. She hadn't gone after them for food anyway. She had gone after them because they were associated with me. Making meals of them was just a shrug; _Why not, as long as I'm here._

        We were lucky that the parking lot was empty, because I must've stood outside the door for a good two or three minutes, mulling all this over to myself, hands and shirt still stained with blood. If someone had seen me...

        For some reason, Tia's words kept playing themselves through my head. She had said the vampire was beautiful. That got a snippet of conversation I had heard somewhere playing on repeat in my mind; at the time, I couldn't place who had said it or who they were talking about. But in retrospect, I see that this was my mind's way of trying to figure it out, to tell me who we were dealing with. It was right on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get it. Not yet.

         _"She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was?"_ someone had said. _"I can still see her... I can still see her... she was beautiful. The way she was."_

        This is what I was thinking about when I finally entered our room.

        "Gee, Dean, you were gone a long time. Were they still asleep or - " That's when Lenore gasped loud enough to send a chill up my spine.

        I looked up, dazed, seeing Lenore with a towel in her hand that she'd been running through her wet hair. Her mouth hung open in shock. Sammy was coming out of the kitchen area with one of those alarmed puppy dog expressions on his face that make him look like he's about fourteen years old again.

        "Dean," he said, trying not to panic, "are you okay? There's blood all over your..."

        "It's not mine," I instantly replied. My voice sounded shaky, far away. I had asked for their help. They were only there because of me.

        "Tia and the others... are they..." Sam started to rush for the door.

        "Don't go over there," I told him. "They're all dead. You shouldn't see it." All that blood, the smell of it; it would only drive him crazy.

        Lenore let out a remorseful moan. "Oh, God..."

        Sam closed and locked the door. I hadn't even been coherent enough to shut it behind me. If I had only been able to handle the situation on my own, they wouldn't have been needed, the vampire wouldn't have seen them around us so much. Tia's friends wouldn't have even driven in. Practically followed the snowplows up, oh how we'd laughed about that, followed the snowplows up to eagerly walk right into their own deaths. "What happened?" Sam croaked.

        I absently pointed to him. "The one who turned you... she's following us."

        Lenore growled out, "The vampire who murdered Eli?"

        Nodding, I continued, "She ambushed them. Killed them in small groups. Tia was barely alive; she told me everything, and then..." I spread out my bloody hands and looked at them. "...she died in my arms."

        Tears of a dizzying spiral of emotions stood in Sam's eyes. "Oh, Christ."

        He hadn't spent as much time with them as I had; at least, not coherent time, but Sam had to feel bad for what had happened to Tia and the others. The guilt was all mine, though. I had asked them to help us.

        Seething and hissing, Lenore ranted, "That cunt, she was right here. I bet she's still in the area. I want to find her and tear her head off. She destroyed my family. She destroyed everything." Her vampire teeth came out. She was panting with anger.

        "Lenore, calm down," Sam said with concern.

        I knew Lenore's recovery was too quick. Of course she still had feelings for the life she left behind, and rage at the person who had taken it all away.

        As did I.

        Sam just tried to keep us all together. He started pulling up on my shirt. "Dean, take this off. When the police come, they might want to question the rest of the tenants. You can't be wearing this when they come."

        I dutifully let him take the shirt off me. Something had disconnected in my mind; I just couldn't pull myself together.

        "Now wash your hands. Dean, come over here and wash your hands." Sam took my arm and put a guiding hand on my back; we headed over to the kitchen sink.

        Lenore began to pace the room. "We can track her by her scent. I'm sure if we picked it up again, we could find her. We'll start at their room and follow it. I get to be the one to cut off her head." She was hard to understand with those fangs out, but Sam and I both got the gist of what she was saying.

        Sam turned on the water and put my hands underneath the faucet. He pointed to the dish soap. "Wash," he said, and headed in Lenore's direction.

        As I was lathering up my hands, dazedly watching the suds turn pink, Sam took Lenore by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Lenore, get a hold of yourself."

        "We can get her now, Sam! She couldn't have gone far. In fact, she has to be watching us. We can finally get her for what she did!"

        "I understand that you want revenge, and I agree that she's too dangerous to be allowed to live, but we can't go off half cocked, Lenore. We need to stay calm and come up with a plan." My back was to them, but I imagine Sam was touching her hair, stroking her arm, whatever he could do to soothe her. "This vampire could have friends. Someone could be helping her. And she's obviously got some kind of vendetta against us. Everything about this screams proceed with caution."

        "But we can't let her get away!"

        "She won't. We've got her scent. She made a mistake coming into the area, because now we can use it to track her from here."

        The water ran over my fingers. I watched the pink suds go down the drain.

        Lenore was saying, "Yeah, you're right," and then Sam coaxed her into putting away the extra teeth. I watched the water run over my hands until what went down the drain was clear. Eventually, I became aware that Sammy was standing next to me, hand on my back again.

        He poured a little more dish soap into my hand. "You've got some here," he said, touching the underside of his chin.

         _Tia's face buried in my neck -_

        I quickly lathered the area. Sam looked. "You got it all," he confirmed, speaking in the type of slow, soothing tone reserved for children and simpletons. Then he put his fingers under the flow of water, held them up, and flicked them in my face. Droplets sprayed in my eyes. I flinched. Sammy chuckled, but when I just stared at him, his smile faded. "Dean, are you okay? Talk to me."

        Inside, I was screaming. No sound came out of my mouth yet; I just stared. His face drooped like a hound dog. "Rinse it off," Sam instructed, and pushed my head toward the sink. I splashed water on my chin until it was clean.

        When I turned around, I suddenly sprang forward, grabbing the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and lifted it above my head. Sam's mouth fell open as I slammed the chair against the floor. One of the legs broke off and twirled end over end in the air, clanging to the kitchen floor with a hollow sound. "I asked for their help!" I heard myself cry. The chair came up again. "They only wanted to help us, and I got them killed for it!"

        Before I could bring the chair down against the floor, Sam grabbed it and wrestled with me until I let it go. Next thing I knew, I was on my knees, arms wrapped around my brother, sobbing into his shoulder. "Seven people, seven human lives, they're all dead because of me," I was saying. Lenore rushed over, and then she was stroking my hair and the side of my face, shaking her head.

        They walked me over to a bed and we sat on the end of it, one of them on either side of me, holding me, stroking my face and hair, telling me no, it wasn't my fault. I just cried and accepted their comfort. Lenore stroked one of my thighs. I kept saying, "I _asked_ them to help us," but I wasn't fully aware of it. I could just feel their hands soothing me, her lips kissing my cheek and his on my temple. At some point, Sammy had begun to cry too. He's so emotional.

        Sam got up, rifled in his bag, and produced a prescription bottle of pills. The pills I simultaneously dreaded and revered, the killer muscle relaxants! A doctor had prescribed them for Sammy after the car wreck, where he strained his neck. Sometimes it bothered him. He still had half the bottle left, at least, and a couple times when I'd hurt myself on a case, I took one. These things were like a Swedish massage in a bottle. So nice. So relaxing. And loosened me up so much that I'd go right to sleep. I mean, you'd think somebody slipped me a roofie with how quickly and deeply I'd drop off. Sammy knew that; that's why he offered me one now. After what had happened, I needed to escape for a while. Seven human lives, ended overnight. I took the pill without a second thought.

        They coaxed me off to sleep. First, they got me to lie down. Then Lenore laid behind me and ran her fingers softly through my hair while Sam sat on the opposite bed and just watched me drift off, giving me those hangdog looks.

        I don't know how long I'd been asleep when I first woke up to them having an intense but hushed conversation on the other side of the room. The muscle relaxant had me happily disoriented, so the things they were saying didn't make sense to me until later.

        "We can't do that, Sam," she whispered harshly.

        "But I'm telling you, Lenore, I remember coming up behind him now. The things that happened while we were out, aren't they coming back to you yet?"

        She paused, then sighed. "Yes, a bit, but - "

        "It's better if we do it now." Now he paused, to punctuate whatever his point was with a meaningful look. "You know I'm right."

        I drifted back to sleep.

        The next time I awakened, I saw Sam sullenly packing his duffel bag on the other bed. He eventually noticed that my eyes were half-open and watched me for a few seconds, a look of rising panic on his face. Was I awake? Did I know what he was doing? But again, I fell back asleep fairly quickly.

        Some time later, I came awake again when the door was opened. I blearily opened my eyes to see Lenore scurry out the door and Sam start to go out after her.

        "Where goin'?" I asked in my half-awake state.

        Sam started, eyes going wide. He looked at me with sad, guilty eyes. "Going to take care of a couple of things. But we'll be back. You sleep, okay?" Sam went out, shutting the door behind him.

        At that moment, I was too out of it to think how strange it was that they were just going out for a supposedly short time, but with packed bags slung over their shoulders.

        I don't know how much time went by before I sat up in bed with a gasp, suddenly awake, coming out of some nightmare I now can't remember. The room was quiet. The sun had gone down outside. Several hours had passed since the muscle relaxant had knocked me on my ass, then.

        Sam and Lenore were not back. Holy crap, I had slept all day and they still weren't back.

        That's when I spotted the note on the table, propped up against the salt shaker. As I had a bad feeling about it, I crossly snatched the note up and read it with growing dread.

 _Dean,_

 _I know this isn't what you want, but Lenore and I have to do what's best for you._

 _The events that took place while we were snowed in have been slowly coming back to us over the last few days. We almost killed you. I know you don't want to admit that to yourself or to us, so we have to do the tough thing here since you can't. The fact that we are now being followed by a vampire who obviously has some sort of vendetta against us only makes this more dangerous for you. We can't allow you to be hurt because of what we are. **I** can't allow it._

 _By the time you wake up, we'll be long gone. It's best if we don't travel together anymore. Lenore and I can take care of ourselves. We'll lead the vampire away from you, and you'll be safe. I'll call and let you know how we are from time to time, okay?_

 _I'm sorry. I love you._

 _Please don't try to follow us._

 _Sammy_

        The first thing I did was run outside into the cold night air and scan the parking lot, frantic. I heard myself saying, "You didn't... you didn't... oh Christ, please be out here," under my breath. Part of me hoped that my memory of the two of them leaving the room was recent enough that they would still be in the parking lot, just about to leave, and I could catch them. I'd drag them back in if I had to and give them what for just for thinking of doing such a crazy thing.

        But I stood out there alone, the cold wind blowing through my hair and chilling my bare chest, feet also bare in the frigid snow, panting with the effort of controlling my anger and panic at the thought that I may never see them again.

        How could they just walk away? Even if they thought it was for my own good, how could they ever walk away from me? To be so callous as to think I could live without them that easily...

        How could _he_ ever leave me... again?

        I tried to ignore the bite of the wind on my skin and the numbness in my feet and focus on these enhanced senses Lenore had described, these effects I had been feeling from being the lover of a vampire. But I was not a vampire, and I could not track their scent the way they could with me. I must've stood out there in the cold with my eyes closed for a good five minutes, just trying to get their scent, to figure out which way they had gone. But nothing came. The trail was cold.

        I would have to find them some other way. They wouldn't escape me so easy. The only problem was that Sam knew all our tricks, and he would try to sabotage them every way he could.

        At least they had left me the Impala, probably stealing someone else's car.

        As I was standing out there, just about to give up, I felt something. But it was not Sam and Lenore. The longer I focused on it, the more I realized just how close the source of this feeling was. It was so close, my eyes flew open and I gasped, looking all around.

        She was watching me. The vampire.

        I scanned the parking lot, the trees beyond; I could not see her. The realization came to me that Sam and Lenore's plan hadn't worked at all. She had not followed them. No, her plan was to stay right here. Once she'd gorged herself on the blood of Jackie and Cam, she'd probably come after me. It would be foolish of me to believe otherwise. Of course. The vampire was going to stalk _me_. Sam and Lenore, with their vampire strength, would have been a good match for her, but how would I fare by myself?

        And what if she brought in some of her friends? _Everyone, come one, come all, to the free buffet! Help me take out the vampire hunter!_

        I have to admit, I felt a bit apprehensive at the thought.

        I didn't want to panic and go off half cocked, but I had to do something to protect myself. If I ran, she would follow; the vamp already had my scent. Should I run anyway? Should I call in reinforcements? Would I just be putting others in danger by asking them to come? Or should I call ahead, tell Bobby to be ready with a full army, and take her to them?

        I rushed inside and locked the door behind me, then tried to warm myself while thinking it over. My mind had been so preoccupied that I didn't totally realize just how cold I had gotten, standing out there half-naked like an idiot. Wrapped in blankets, sitting on the bed, I made a mental checklist of things I would need for the trip, and came up with a plan of how I'd make it to the Impala without being taken out. I'd need a distraction for the vampire, a crossbow with arrows soaked in dead man's blood, a sharp machete at the ready...

        It was then that I was struck with an overwhelming sense of loneliness so strong that it brought tears to my eyes. Sammy should have been there, planning this with me. It was such a constant, something we did almost every day, and no matter how this came out, we might never do it again. What if he eluded me forever? What if by the time I found him, Sammy would be lying in a ditch somewhere with his head separated from his body, a hunted creature found?

        I couldn't help it. So many conflicted, frightened emotions scattered through my head, I couldn't help but weep, lying on my side on the bed, just cry and get it all out.

        I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I had the nightmare. The prescription drug was still in my system, and I was still pretty exhausted. It was stupid, but it just happened, and I was lucky that the vampire didn't try to get me while I was out.

        In the dream, she broke into my room with a whole group of vampires at her side. Their faces were indistinct, except for three of the girls... they were Tia, Jackie, and Cam. They grabbed me, and I struggled, but they were all stronger than me; there was nothing I could do against them. The girls began stripping off my clothes and biting me all over. My wrists, the insides of my thighs; one bit me in the side between my hip and upper chest... and her, the head vampire, if you will, yanked my hair back and hissed, then sunk her fangs into my neck.

        I looked down, moaning and writhing, to see Cam with her black lipstick crawling up between my legs. She said, "You have the most beautiful smile, Dean," and then took my cock in her mouth. I felt her fangs sink deeply into my dick, heard her sucking, then I drowned out the sound with my own scream of pain and surrender.

        If I had to go on without Sam, I didn't want to live anymore. I would just let them have me.

        As you can guess, I awakened suddenly then, a little aroused. So help me, the thought of surrendering myself to them turned me on. In retrospect, it was probably some sort of vampire thrall she had me under. My first thought was to just go to the door, open it, and wait for her to come.

        Then I realized that it was not only the nightmare that had awakened me. The doorknob was rattling. Someone was trying to get in.

        I only had seconds before the door opened, so I quickly leaned over and reached into my bag, sitting on the floor by the bed, and grabbed the first weapon my hand fell upon. It was a crossbow. Not loaded, so it was useless, but still, looked cooler than if I had grabbed my hair gel by mistake!

        But the people I saw through the sight were not Stalky the Vampire and her cadre of recent recruits.

        It was Sam and Lenore.

        Sammy looked apologetic and nearly sick with regret. I've seen that troubled expression on his face a hundred times. Eyes sad and boyish, mouth fidgety while he tries to think of what he wants to say. For her own part, Lenore also looked sorry, but in a way like she knew this was going to happen. Like she wasn't surprised they were back, and only felt unsure of my reaction.

        Sam didn't say anything at first. He swallowed hard, looking at me.

        I lowered the crossbow a bit. I'm quite sure that my gaze was steely and lips tight with anger, because that's how I felt at the moment. Just came waltzing back without a phone call or nothing, even used his fucking key. I guess a part of him knew he might chicken out and come back, since he kept that key. "Well... you decided to return?"

        Lenore broke the ice. "You decided to shoot us with an imaginary crossbow bolt?"

        Face. She got me.

        I had barely put the crossbow down when Sammy rushed over and got on his knees in front of me, putting his hands on my thighs. Not in a sexual way, mind you, but in a posture that was familiar from childhood. Me, sitting on the bed, and Sam, with his elbows on my knees, listening to me bullshit about one thing or another, telling him stories and summarizing what happened on the late movie he wasn't allowed to stay up to watch. We went through the entire plot of the Kolchak movie where he battles the headless biker that way. Sam adopting the posture now simultaneously brought up good memories and hurt feelings, after what he'd done.

        "Dean, I'm so sorry that we left. It was the wrong thing to do. We only did it because we thought we were protecting you."

        Closing the door, Lenore said, "The vampire didn't follow us." She moved the curtains aside to peer out at the parking lot, and then began packing my stuff at a frenzied pace.

        Sam agreed with her. "No, we totally lost her trail the further we moved away from this hotel."

        He opened his mouth to say more, but I filled it in. "She stayed here. She's been watching me. Planning something."

        "That's why we've got to get out of here _now_ ," Lenore declared, heading into the kitchen to see what we needed there.

        Sam took advantage of the moment to apologize some more. "I'm sorry if... if we hurt you, Dean. We just... _I_ just... the further we got away, the more I knew that... I just couldn't leave you behind. I felt drawn back here. That I wasn't home unless you were with me."

        Wow, that was deep. I added, "Our lives have been turned upside down. But we're stronger if we're in this together, right?"

        Sammy nodded with enthusiasm and relief.

        "It's okay, little brother." With a confident sniff, I put on my best unshakable look. All squared jaw and arrogant smirk. "You thought you were doing the right thing."

        He leaned up and gave me a big, grateful hug. I lovingly patted his back. Of course he was forgiven; he's my Sammy, right? I heard him say, "I'm glad we got back here before the vampire did anything to you," and then he leaned back, and our eyes met.

        And it was one of the weirdest moments of my life. So help me, what felt like the most natural thing to do was for us to _kiss_. We didn't, I mean, we just looked at each other with this awkward air between us, poised with our mouths close together and closing the distance, and then stopped and just stared, wondering if the other felt what was there.

        My eyes darted around, and then Sam's eyes went to and fro, and thankfully, Lenore broke our trance by giving Sam a little shove. "Sam, _pack_ ," she said. Then she pushed my shoulder. "You too. Get dressed, we've got to leave."

        Sammy cleared his throat and looked anywhere but in my eyes, getting up off his knees.

        "I know we're not exactly in the best situation here, but why are you so crazed, Lenore?" I asked her as I stood and looked for a clean shirt.

        "Two reasons." Putting a pot under her arm to leave her hands free, she ticked off her explanations on her fingers. "Because we have a perfect window of opportunity to get out of here unscathed, and, before we came in here, Sam and I saw something that made things a whole lot more dangerous for us."

        "What are you talking about?"

        As he helped Lenore pack the household things, Sam told the story as well. "After we left, we put in an anonymous call to the police about Tia and the others. We couldn't just leave them dead in there, you know? There's a news crew outside right now, interviewing the police. The vampire wouldn't do anything with all those people out there."

        "The coroner's team just brought the bodies out." Lenore put a shirt into my hands, urging me to get ready and listen at the same time. "We saw it as we were driving in. What the vampire did, it wasn't just about killing our helpers. Dean, she's stacking the deck in her favor."

        A bad feeling sunk down into my stomach like a stone. "Oh God... you're not saying..." My dream hadn't been that far off.

        Lenore nodded somberly. "We counted them. The coroner only brought out four bodies."

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 7** (c) 2006+ Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	8. Jessica is Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam becomes seriously ill, and Dean and Lenore cook up a dangerous plan to save him.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 8 of ?  
 **Rating:** Overall, Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome; vampirism; some gore; and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in February 2009.  
 **Word Count:** 5,270  
 **Simpsons Ref Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Blowing-off-steam threesome. Then Sam becomes seriously ill, and Dean and Lenore cook up a dangerous plan to save him.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, incestuous overtones (Vampire!Sam/Dean), graphic het sex, and vampirism/blood drinking. Sam/Lenore/Dean threesome. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season up to "Bloodlust."  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww... sucks to be you.

The version of Tenshi and Midori Nakamura that appears in this story is a bit different from the version that appears in some of my other stories. The manner in which Sam and Dean met them is the same, but there are other changes.

To the person on Fanfiction.net who wanted Sam, Dean, and Lenore to leave the hotel room, they have now left the hotel room! ...To go to another hotel room. ^_^;; Doh! Sorry! I promise there will be some non-hotel room action soon. At least for Dean. ::ducks::

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        This next part is going to sound a little weird.

        Yeah, I know, you're thinking big deal, this whole story is weird, Dean Winchester, and you're a big sicko; you just told us that you felt compelled to almost kiss your brother, dude.

        Don't lie. You were thinking that.

        But there's something you may not understand. I didn't fully understand it myself until I'd been under its effects for a while. It was the vampire mysticism, man. The "thrall." All that close contact, me feeding Sam from my own body... it just leads to other things.

        Okay, I'm not being completely honest with myself. Sam and I have always had an unconventional relationship. All that time we spend together in such close quarters. I don't know, I guess that had something to do with that weird feeling that came over us shortly before we left the hotel. I know it's totally freakin' whacked out. I don't know how to explain it in a way that will make others understand. But I guess if you're still with me at this point, you're either not completely repulsed by what I've written so far, or Sam, Lenore, and I are like that bloody car wreck that you can't look away from.

        Oh, right. I was about to tell you what happened next.

        Well, we beat cheeks out of there. Tried to put some distance between us and this vampire, and whoever she might have on her team now. Lenore advanced a theory that we might be dealing with some level of master vampire, because lower vamps can't entrance other vampires to do their bidding. It made sense. I mean, if some vampire had killed me and turned me into one of the living dead, I wouldn't exactly feel like being their pal afterward. This vampire obviously thought she would have some sort of control over the three members of Tia's group that she had turned; otherwise, why do it? To create your own enemies?

        As we put miles between us and our nasty little vamp friend, I tried to prepare myself for who the three people would turn out to be. Tia? Unlikely. While she was telling me what happened to her and the others, I can't see her leaving out a little detail like the vampire forcing her to drink her blood. Jimmy? Doubt it. Not with that sword-through-the-gut injury. No, the three recruits would probably come from the other five members of the party.

        I hoped to myself that Cam wouldn't be among them. Facing someone you've fucked as an undead bloodsucker is not my idea of fun. If she again told me that my smile was beautiful through a full set of vampire teeth... well, I wouldn't be able to return the sentiment.

        We finally settled in for the night at a hotel not that far from Omaha, Nebraska, home of the fighting demon hunters at Harvelle's Roadhouse. It might've not been the smartest choice, seeing as how a whole bar full of people who may want to kill my two companions was only a few cities away, but we were tired and couldn't spend another minute in the car.

        The muscle relaxant was still doing a number on me; I'd slept in the car and only wanted to do more sleeping at the hotel. It's some strong shit. Before I dropped off, both Lenore and Sam confirmed that they couldn't feel the vampire anywhere near us. We hit the sack.

        Here's the weird part. You'd think after a day like the one we had that we'd be too freaked to think of anything but the danger we were in, but not us.

        No, we got horny.

        I guess it was the trial separation and dramatic reunion that just made us glad to have each other again, to be home in each other. We were each other's be all, end all.

        I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of heavy breathing and soft moans. Looking from my bed to theirs, I could see Sam and Lenore moving together in the low light coming in around the edges of the curtains from a street lamp outside our room. He sat near the end of the bed with her in his lap, except that she was turned outward, with her back to him. Lenore's legs were spread wide across his thighs. They were fucking, and boy was it hot, even with the lights off. She was leaned back with her head on his shoulder so they could share deep, hungry kisses. In the span of only a few seconds, I got hard just watching and listening to them. The way Lenore was moving up and down; the panting; the moaning; the silhouette of her tits moving just a little with every thrust, and the hard nipples poking out from them, begging to be sucked; the wet sounds; the way Sammy's biceps were shaking, tense with the need for release... mmm, how could I resist?

        I turned on the light. They were startled, and stopped their motion, looking sharply back at me.

        I could feel the smirk grow on my face. "Don't stop. _Please_ ," I said in a confident, husky tone, and Lenore snickered.

        I guess because things had been weird between us earlier, Sam felt a little reluctant to continue, eyes shifting awkwardly. Lenore wouldn't have it, though, and resumed the fucking motion in his lap. He gave a hard shudder and moaned in surprise, leaning his head against hers as if for support.

        I shifted my position. For half a minute, I laid with my head near the end of the bed, propping myself up on my elbow, and just watched them where they knew I was watching, grinning in appreciation. Sammy loosened up the more she fucked him; it started to feel like the night when we both screwed Lenore at the same time, and she took it so good, so sweet.

        Eventually I got a chair and placed it at the end of their bed. This was too good a show not to watch, with the light on, oh yes. I didn't sit down just yet. First, I leaned over, close to Lenore's chest, and, giving her a wicked smile, took one of her nipples between my lips and sucked on it. She let out a small grunty moan. After a minute of that, I moved to the other one and rolled it between my teeth too. Lenore quivered under our combined efforts to get her off.

        I wanted her to cum multiple times, at least once for me. My fingers slipped between her legs and played over her clit, flicking it and stroking it up and down under she shuddered hard and purred for me. We kissed, hard, dirty kisses like we wanted to eat each other up, which wasn't that far from the truth. While we were kissing, I rubbed and circled her clit with my first two fingers like a predatory animal. Lenore started to moan with every thrust and flick, shaking harder and fucking faster. Her left hand stole behind Sammy's head, pulling him closer, and he kissed and nipped at her neck.

        "Unngh... Sam... Dean..." she moaned breathily. Damn, that girl is luscious.

        To push her over the edge, I leaned over and gave her clit a big, hard lick. It trembled and throbbed under my tongue. Lenore shook all over and came with a shrill cry, holding Sammy's head against her neck with her hand fisted in his hair. I finally took a seat so I could smugly watch her cum, looking quite satisfied with myself.

        Of course, the fucking wasn't done; Sam hadn't finished yet. Poor Lenore, she would just have to cum more than once. You gotta feel sorry for her, huh?

        I didn't have anything on but my underwear, and it was quite obvious how aroused I was. I just grinned at Lenore with this big lump in my pants and she looked back at me, eyes all fucked out but still hungry. Teasing her, I put one leg over the arm of the chair to give her a real nice view, and started rubbing my balls down through the fabric. Mmm, that felt good. My eyes, half-closed, showed her how nice it felt through the heat they communicated to her, and my mouth, lips slightly parted, let out with a soft, needy moan. I fully lounged in the chair, enjoying my little play.

        Sam, with clumsy reluctance, eyed me as well.

        "Get those off," Lenore rasped.

        I was happy to oblige. Then I just sat back down, naked and hard, watching Sammy's dick slide in and out of that sweet pussy with her taste still in my mouth.

        Her eyes caressed my cock. "Play with yourself," Lenore commanded. Her voice came out half demand and half plea.

        Grinning saucily, I laughed, "Yes ma'am," running my fingers under the base of my cock. I slowly curled my fingers around it and gave it a leisurely stroke, being sure to give the head of it a good rimming with my finger as well. I stroked it nice and slow several more times, closing my eyes halfway through to just enjoy the pleasing sensation. Another moan escaped my mouth; right after, I heard Lenore moan too.

        There was pressure on the arms of the chair. When I opened my eyes, I saw her shifting her position, bracing herself with her hands, looming over me. Sammy was moaning at how it felt, holding her hips to keep himself inside her. Lenore put her arms on either side of my behind so that her top half was in the chair with me and her bottom half was still on the bed with Sam. Leaning on her elbows, she kept her balance. Her face right there, lips inches away from my hard, waiting cock.

        I looked at Sam on the bed. Lenore's legs were now straddling his hips, and he started to take her again, essentially doggie style. He moaned, licking his lips. The sound loud enough for me to hear, too-dry tongue passing over too-dry lips in an effort to wet both. It made me think of the dream I'd had of Sam sucking me off, my dick shining with his saliva, and I shuddered out of arousal as well as bewilderment. Why did I want this?

        Then Lenore shut off those thoughts as she bit lightly into my thigh. Not bringing much blood, but enough to make me moan loudly in pain and pleasure. I tried to keep any memories of my other dream, the one of Cam, out of my head. I wanted to enjoy this.

        I laid back in the chair, feeling her teeth and lips and tongue on my thigh, just feeling it, her soft hair tickling at my cock. Soon, Lenore would take her mouth to me in other ways, but for the time being, I let her suck the blood from my muscular thigh just for how it was turning me on even more. My dick was so hard, it almost pointed toward the ceiling on its own.

        Sammy watched, and I watched him. His hands stroking her hips and buttocks, he rocked into her. The motion shook the chair lightly. _Creak, creak, creak_ of the chair and the bed in unison. Heavy breathing. Breathless moans. The wet sounds of Lenore sucking from my thigh and their lovemaking. It was intoxicating music.

        I watched as Sam's eyes passed from where Lenore was drinking to my hard cock. He licked his lips again. That made me wonder which he wanted more, and I felt sick with confusion for a moment.

        As I affectionately ran my fingers through her hair, Lenore raised her head and, upon giving me a naughty grin, moved her mouth half a foot to the right. At that first curling of her tongue around the head of my cock, I inhaled sharply, groaning out her name. "Lenore...!"

        Sam watched. The faster her head bobbed up and down, the faster and harder he began to fuck her.

        Moaning out her name, we came at roughly the same time. It must've given that girl quite the ego boost, two big, muscular guys reduced to rubble in her presence, cumming and crying, "Lenore! Oh God, Lenore!" together. Sweating, bucking, moaning and grunting. I came down her throat, and she swallowed it all like that's what she lived on instead of blood.

        Lenore, lifting her head, smiled at me again and licked her lips. Without saying a word, she rimmed my cock head with her tongue, making sure she got it all.

        Lenore disengaged herself from the panting puddle that was my brother, leaving him with a loving kiss. Stretching her nude body, she sauntered into the kitchen for a cup of animal blood. (It's what's for breakfast!) We both watched her go.

        I was still gazing at her swaying behind moving in the half-light when I sensed Sammy kneeling before me. When I turned my head to him, he gave me an apologetic look from under his bangs.

        "I'm kinda hungry," he said quietly, and nodded to my thigh, which was still bleeding a little. "Can I have a snack?"

        I didn't say anything, just nodded. As Sam lowered his head to my thigh and began to drink, I willed myself not to get aroused with every fiber of my being. Couldn't keep my hand from stealing to his head and stroking his hair lovingly, but I did not get excited.

        My hungry little brother, he drank of me deeply with his lips open wide, one hand behind my thigh to hold it to his mouth.

        Lenore stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the arch, and watched us silently.

        I slipped into their bed after that, and we all slept together once again without question. Lenore in the middle.

*****

        We got up sometime in the early afternoon. The plan was to, well, come up with a plan on how to get out of this with everyone alive. Or, undead. Whatever.

        Around dinnertime, Sammy started to exhibit signs of sickness. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his fingers to the bridge of his nose, massaging it, and it worried me. After what we'd gone through only a few days before...

        "Sammy... you okay?"

        Sighing, he responded, "Just getting a little headache."

        We weren't sure if we could call in Bobby. Would he help us, or help us, then cut off Sam and Lenore's heads? Could he be convinced of their right to live, or would he side with hunters like Gordon? I liked to think that Bobby would be the same kind of hunters we'd turned out to be, but there was the fact that he was once our father's friend.

        Our father? Would have cut off their heads by now. I know that sounds crazy, a man killing his own son, but after what he'd whispered to me before the Yellow-Eyed Demon took his life in exchange for mine...

         _"If Sammy becomes too dangerous, you may have to kill him, Dean. It would be your duty."_

        I could never do that. _Never._ I'd never let it happen, either. Before anyone would be able to take out my brother, they'd have to go through me.

        Would Bobby feel the same as my dad would have?

        We might have to handle this alone.

        That's when Tenshi and Midori Nakamura first occurred to me. They were a team of cousins who mostly hunted the kind of monsters and demons that were indigenous to Asia. People had brought them over when they immigrated to America, sometimes by accident, sometimes on purpose. Just goes to show that the world over, people aren't so different. Anyway, that's what they specialize in, but they'd certainly take on some American-style vampires if I asked them.

        When I was 16 and Sam was 12, we stayed with the Nakamuras for a little while at their family home in California. Dad and Tenshi's father had us each choose a Japanese weapon and we were supposed to master it over the summer. Tenshi and Midori had both trained with us, and spent a great deal of time with Sammy. We had a lot of stellar times that summer. Over the years, we'd seen them off and on in our travels. You could say that we grew up together. Surely, they wouldn't be able to bear to hurt Sam.

        I might be counting on that. They were put on my Maybe list.

        After dinner, we had another one of those unexpected little obstacles that life seemed to love to throw at us lately. Like we didn't have enough to deal with already. A possibly master vampire and her band of loyal recruits coming after us and now this.

        Lenore and I were sitting at the table, discussing the different hunters we knew, and suddenly, Sam was throwing up in the bathroom. We ran to check on him and the toilet bowl was just full of blood. It was disgusting. Everything he'd just eaten, all of it came back up.

        "Sammy, I thought you were better," I said, referring to him being sick while we were snowed in. He replied by vomiting again.

        Once we were pretty sure he was done, and he'd been reduced to a mess, leaning on the toilet bowl panting, Lenore and I each draped an arm over our shoulders, got him up, and headed to the bedroom with him. His vamp teeth were out and his mouth was all bloody; I made a mental note to clean him up when we got to the bed. But that was easier said than done.

        Sammy's legs gave out halfway there.

        He just went down like a sack of brown-haired potatoes. Timber! My brother's a big guy, and we thought we had a good hold on him, but when he wants to fall, he pretty much falls hard. I mean, I tried to catch him... never mind, the guy fell. There was no support in his legs at that point.

        I hope you don't think I'm being flippant with the jokes. It's just that whenever the situation gets really bad and I'm going out of my head with worry for someone, I start in with the humor. I guess it's a defense mechanism, or something.

        "Sammy? God, Sammy? Come on, get up. Let's get to the bed," I told him, but I was practically begging. I could tell that there was something really wrong. Sam was so out of it.

        Lenore knew it was no use. "Can you carry him? I might be able to."

        Looking at her, that sounded absurd, but she had that hidden vampire strength. Wasn't like there was anybody around to gawk at a petite flower like her carrying a scarily tall guy around this time. My pride wouldn't let me allow her to cart Sammy to the bed, though. I got him turned over and my arms under his back and knees, but she had to help me get him up off the floor without throwing my fucking back out. Muscle weighs more than fat, you know.

        Sam was dead weight. He groaned and just hung in my arms, in and out of consciousness. Arms swaying and head lolled back. What the hell was wrong with him?

        When I put him on the bed, he revived a bit, and asked me what was going on. "I don't know, you tell me," I said.

        Her forehead creased with worry lines, Lenore responded, "I hope it isn't the sick calf."

        "What?" While she spoke, I cleaned up Sammy's mouth.

        She looked at me and then tried to explain. "In the hours after we left you, Sam and I helped ourselves to some lunch. There were cows out in a field, and he was just famished... I told him to stay away from the calf, that it looked sick. You know how an animal sometimes just doesn't look right... its eyes are off, it's lethargic..."

        "But he didn't listen."

        "Sort of. It was more a matter of he was biting while I was trying to warn him."

        "Yeah." I looked at my sick little brother, lying there helpless and half-conscious on the bed. "Sammy's been like that since he was vamped. Still trying to get control of his bloodlust." I sighed. "Have you ever seen anything like this before? What do we do now?"

        "Well, yeah, I've seen some sick vampires in my time... some who got that way the same way Sam did. There are different types of bovine diseases, and they each have their own incubation periods in vampires. Sometimes the symptoms get fucked up in creatures like Sam and me." She crossed her arms, studying him. "I'm not sure what to do. We need to observe him a bit longer. Then I may have some idea."

        "So we're just supposed to let him suffer until more symptoms show up?" I asked in disbelief.

        She shrugged. "What else can we do? Take him to a hospital?"

        I didn't like the sarcasm in her voice, but she was right. Of course she was right.

        We kept an eye on Sammy for the next few hours. Mostly, he slept, sometimes groaning, sometimes tossing and turning with discomfort written all over his face, other times coming awake for a short time and looking around, bewildered.

        "Dean? Where are we?" he'd ask weakly.

        "Nebraska. You're sick, Sammy. Get some rest, okay?"

        "But how'd I get sick?"

        The more hours that passed, the more slurred his speech became, the more he forgot, the more disoriented he grew.

        Lenore stood at the end of the bed, her arms crossed, watching him at these times. Her forehead creased with worry.

        I thought it had bottomed out when Sam woke up and asked me something that, even with all that had happened, still shocked me.

        "Dean..." His eyes searched the room. "Dean, where's Dad?"

        My heart hurt at that question. "He's just gone on a hunt, Sammy."

        He merely looked confused in response.

        I didn't think it could get any worse than that. But unfortunately, it can always get worse.

        Around midnight, Sam awakened; Lenore was sitting with him while I got something to eat. He looked around and began to blink profusely, rubbing his eyes. I had just come back into the room with my plate when he reached out and clawed at the air.

        "Dean?" There was panic in his voice. "Lenore? Dean!"

        Lenore put down her magazine, taking his searching hand. "We're here, Sam."

        He reached out with the other hand. It desperately clamped onto whatever it could reach, which turned out to be Lenore's knee. "Dean! Dean!"

        My brother was terrified. His eyes were open wide, looking through us, his breath coming fast and frantic. I put the plate down on the nearest surface and rushed to the bed. When my hand fell on Sammy's arm, he jumped like I'd startled him. "I'm here, Sammy."

        Now he reached out for me, eyes searching wildly. I sat on the edge of the bed and Sam sat up and hugged me so hard, I had issues with breathing. "Don't leave me, Dean! Don't leave me!"

        "Sam, what's the matter?" Lenore cried. I could tell by the look on her face that this was just another step in what she feared was happening to Sam.

        He whimpered, grabbing the back of my shirt in his fists. "I can't see! I've tried to clear my eyes, but it just stays black! All black! _I can't see!_ "

        Lenore and I looked at each other, her face stricken with sympathy and worry. I'm sure mine was the same.

        For a while, I stroked his hair while he whimpered and cried, refusing to let go of me, begging me to tell him what was happening to him. I promised that the blindness was only temporary. For all I knew, I was lying, but what else could I say?

        It was like Sam was under the grip of some sort of elevated fever. Not that he felt hot, but that he acted delirious and childlike.

        Soon, he went limp in my arms. Unconscious again. After I laid him back down, I took Lenore by the arm and lead her to the other side of the room where we could talk without disturbing Sam too much. At some point, she had started crying.

        "You've seen this before, haven't you?" I questioned.

        Lenore nodded. She swiped at the tears running down her face. Tracing a finger under her eye, I gently wiped some of them away for her. She put her hand over mine, holding it to her cheek in an effort to take comfort in my touch. "Dean, I think it's some form of mad cow disease."

        I gawked at her. "What, Sam cooked up parts of the calf and had himself a nice, infected steak?"

        "Diseases are different in vampires. He could have caught it through the calf's blood. Anyway, I'm just speculating based on what I know. Most of his symptoms lead me to believe that's what it is. The blindness, the delirium, the weakness in his limbs - "

        "What happened when you saw this before?"

        Pausing, Lenore swallowed down a lump in her throat. "We couldn't find a cure. The vampire died."

        I also hesitated, choked up with emotion. "Vampires die?"

        "Dean..." She sighed heavily. "...mad cow turns your brain to mush. The vampire, he was suffering, in and out of a coma... we had to put him out of his misery."

        "You are _not_ telling me that this is hopeless."

        "Actually, no, I'm not. It's just really, really close to 'up shit creek without a paddle'."

        Now I sighed. "Lenore, what do you mean?"

        "Okay, I've heard rumors that there is a way to cure a vampire of almost any sickness you can think of. We couldn't get it for this vampire I'm talking about because it involves... damn, it's dangerous, Dean." She shook her head, dubious of our chances.

        "What is it?"

        "We may be able to cure Sam if we can feed him the blood of a master vampire."

        That raised an eyebrow. "Like our stalker friend?"

        "Perhaps. If I'm even right about her. Anyway, Sam already drank her blood," Lenore pointed out.

        "He wasn't sick then. Besides, do you have any other ideas?" I asked.

        Nodding vigorously, Lenore replied, "There's a nest of vampires led by a master vamp about eighty, ninety miles from here, in South Dakota. I've never been there, just heard stories about it. If I go see him, maybe I can convince him to help us."

        In some ways, it was a better bet than trying to find this vampire that was stalking us. She definitely wouldn't help us of her own volition. In other ways... "How are we going to persuade him to do that? We've got to have something he wants."

        "I don't know just yet. We should call his ranch and talk to him before we do anything else."

        I gaped at that. "You've even got the master vampire's number? Less than a hundred miles away from a major center of hunters and the dude's giving out his phone number..."

        "He didn't _give_ it out; it took me years to track that down," Lenore protested. "And what do you mean, a major center of hunters?"

        "We're not that far from Harvelle's Roadhouse."

        Apparently, she'd heard of it. "Oh, nice choice of locations for us to hide out, Winchester," Lenore said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

        "Never mind that now; get the guy on the phone and let's - "

        This was about when Sammy let out the loudest, most bloodcurdling scream I've ever heard - I'm serious, I almost wet my pants. Lenore and I both jumped about ten feet off the ground. Sam stumbled up out of bed and ran blindly into the nearest wall. Rebounding off it, he held his head for a moment and started lurching around the room on wobbly legs, knocking a small table aside on his way to us.

        We, of course, ran to him and tried to impede his course, but he wouldn't stop. It was like standing in the way of a freight train. Even with those weak legs, my brother was still a force to be reckoned with. He began screaming, "Jessica's on fire, oh God, Jessica's on fire, Dean! Help, help! Jessica's on fire!" When I think about it, it still brings tears to my eyes.

        I pushed against him to try to keep him from slamming himself into the dresser. "Sam, no! Sammy, no, stop! Jessica's not burning. She stopped burning a long time ago; she's dead, Sam!"

        Although he backed me into the dresser, Sam stopped his forward motion for a moment, his eyes searching everywhere. Tears streamed down his face. A couple of times, he seemed to look right at me; I think he was conscious of where I was. I held his sobbing face in my hands, hoping it would ground him. "Dean, she's on fire. My girl's on fire! The demon is hurting her. He's _hurting_ her!"

        I shook my head, but of course, he couldn't see it. "No, no, Sam. Jessica's been dead for more than a year. She's not hurting anymore."

        "What's he talking about?" Lenore asked, holding onto Sam's arm.

        Sam wrenched himself out of our grasp with a yank of his arm and a turn of his body. He ran into the TV, knocking it to the floor. "No, Dean, oh God, can't you see her?! Jessica's burniiiiiiiing!"

        Lenore and I both grabbed onto him and tried to drag him back to the bed. He began screaming, pounding his fists against the wall. When he reached up and raked down the curtains, I became terrified that he would walk right through the window, so I whirled him around to face me. What I saw was a face full of rage and vampire teeth. He came at me growling, following the smell of blood to my neck, and sank his fangs in. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the dresser, Sammy downing my blood as fast as he could get it.

        Lenore pressed on the sides of his jaw to retract his fangs. Before he could recover, she yanked him off me and used all of her supernatural strength to toss him backward onto the bed. Sammy landed on his back. The bed shook so hard I thought it was going to collapse. She leapt on top of him and held his arms down. As he growled and gnashed his teeth like an animal, Lenore struggled to keep him prone.

        "Dean, tie him down!" she yelled.

        I was still standing there with my hand to my neck, but the shock broke and I was able to get the rope out of my bag. While she sat on his chest and grappled with his arms, I bound the rope around one wrist, ran it under the bed, and then bound the other wrist, so he was tied down to the mattress. Now that Sam couldn't move as much, Lenore started to stroke his temples and mewl soothingly to him. He, at first, growled at her like a wild animal, but slowly began to calm down.

        I put a towel to my neck. When I moved closer to the bed, Lenore shook her head at me. "Stay back for now. He can smell you." She resumed her efforts to calm Sammy. "Oh, nonono, it's alright. It's alright. Calm down. I'm here. Shhhhhh."

        I sat on the opposite bed. After a few minutes, Sam was calm and just staring off into space with glassy eyes, occasionally making a small noise. Lenore gingerly got off of him. She came over to check on me.

        "Are you alright?"

        "I'll survive." A part of me was terrified for Sammy; he's been out of control, lost in his own delirium, and far rougher with me than he ever had been before. Things went from urgent to really fucking desperate. "We've got to get Sammy that cure as soon as possible. This master vampire you've heard about, what's his name?"

        She replied, "Sabriel."

        "Sabriel? Sabriel what?"

        "That's all." Lenore shrugged.

        "The guy goes by only one name?"

        She just nodded.

        I rolled my eyes. A pretentious, arrogant, one-named master. "Just great. Our lives are in the hands of someone who thinks he's Prince."

  
 **Additional Notes:** I just wanted to clarify something from this chapter. I actually find it kind of unbelievable when people use the "we live an unconventional life killing demons so why not fuck each other" excuse for Wincest. In my opinion, that would not lead to Wincest; a person would try to find a sense of routine and normalcy as much as possible if their life was about killing demons. They wouldn't endeavor to make it weirder. If anything in their lives was going to lead to Wincest, IMO, it would be them living in such close quarters all their lives, the fact that often Sam and Dean have no one but each other, and the emotional isolation of the constant moving. Just wanted to explain that since I've mentioned before in discussions about the show that certain excuses for Wincest involving their unconventional lives are, to me, bullshit. Yes, some are, but some others make at least a little sense.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 8** (c) 2006+ Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


	9. Snowbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does the best he can when he's trapped in a motel room with two hungry vampires by a blizzard. This situation is only complicated by the fact that one of those vampires is his brother.

A _Supernatural/Vampires: Los Muertos_ Cross-over  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** 3 of ?  
 **Rating:** This chapter, Adult. Overall, Adult17+ for graphic sexual situations, sometimes in a threesome, vampirism, and bad language.  
 **Dates:** This chapter was written in June 2007.  
 **Word Count:** 4,404  
 **Silly Summary:** Sam is turned into a vampire... _with sexy results!_  
 **Serious Summary:** Dean does the best he can when he's trapped in a motel room with two hungry vampires by a blizzard. This situation is only complicated by the fact that one of those vampires is his brother.  
 **Timeline:** Alternate Universe after the _Supernatural_ episode "Bloodlust."  
 **Warnings:** This chapter, incestuous sexual contact (Vampire!Sam/Dean), vampirism, blood drinking, dubious consent, and cruelty to animals. Features a threesome relationship between Sam/Lenore/Dean. Contains spoilers for several episodes of _Supernatural_ , especially the second season.  
 **Betas:** Currently unbeta'ed  
 **Author's Notes:** Told from Dean's POV. Please remember that as you are reading the story; some parts are deliberately a little cheesy because it's Dean talking here. I just can't see the man writing fine prose.

I promise, this is a cross-over with the _Vampires_ movies, but those characters won't be showing up for a while. You'll have to sit through some more sexy vamp biting and graphic sex first. Awwwww...

Blood facts provided by the GiveLife.org website.

The title of this story comes from the lyrics of the Slayer song "Raining Blood."

  
        The average adult body holds 10-12 pints of blood. Some hold up to two gallons (16 pints). When a person gives blood, they donate one pint. You can ensure that your blood stays iron rich by eating foods with lots of (surprise!) iron; these include red meat, poultry, fish, green leafy vegetables, iron-fortified cereals... well, you get the idea. Eat your Wheaties, in other words. After you donate blood, you should avoid strenuous exercise and heavy lifting for the rest of the day. Most people will feel no different after giving blood, but some will get a little dizzy. Certain components of blood cause it to have a limited shelf life of five days. But the good thing is, once you lose that blood, your body replaces it within 24 hours.

        These are all important things to know when you're living with two vampires.

        The night after our first little tryst, I stood outside watching the sun go down again. Sunsets came to mean a great deal to us, as Sam and Lenore, of course, felt more comfortable without the sun beating down on them. Sam kept fussing over me, trying to get me to lie down and rest, offering me more food than any one person could ever consume, just being a general mama hen. I understood why. It still got old, but I knew he felt guilty. So I tried not to be too annoyed with him.

        I'd been outside for about ten minutes when Lenore joined me. "Hey," I said. The vibes she gave off told me that we were about to have a very revealing talk.

        "Hi. How you feeling, Dean?"

        "Okay. And it's really important that I answer that question, because I haven't been asked for five minutes," I said with some sarcasm.

        "Ten," Lenore instantly replied.

        See, that's why I like the girl; she's always on her toes. "What's up?"

        "You scared us last night, what with the passing out."

        "Scared me too," I admitted. "We'll be more careful in the future. I mean, the housekeeping staff is going to get suspicious if their sheets keep disappearing."

        "There may be no future here," Lenore informed me.

        I thought I knew what she was going to say. "Lenore, I'll be alright. There's no need - "

        "Sam wants to leave," she interrupted.

        That was an unexpected shock. "What do you mean?"

        With a sigh, Lenore explained, "He's afraid of what happens when his vampire nature takes over. Sam says that all he sees is the blood and his hunger for it once those fangs come out, and he loses all control. Last night, his instincts told him to stop everything once you'd been bitten, but he didn't because his lust for the blood overpowered everything else. Sam is terrified of what he's become. He's afraid he's going to lose control and drain you of all your blood. He's afraid he's going to kill you." Lenore paused, walking around me, giving me time to take in all of her words. "I would try to reassure him that this is only a temporary thing, that once he gets used to his new... lifestyle... that the bloodlust will calm down, but I'm not sure he'd ever believe me after I bit you last night. _I'm_ the one who almost killed you, Dean."

        I just shook my head. "You're both blowing this way out of proportion."

        "Sam doesn't think so. He wants us to leave before we kill you. I'm not so sure that he doesn't have a point."

        I sighed and rolled my eyes in frustration. "Lenore, you have to convince him to stay. You guys aren't going to kill me. We can figure something out."

        She put her hands on my shoulders. "I know you love your brother, Dean, and I know you think you can handle this. But don't you think I've seen people like you before?"

        "People like me?" I asked. What? Arrogant jerks with their heads so far up their asses that they happily run right into danger?

        "People attracted to what Sam and I are. You're trying to find a way to deal with what's happened to him. You want to take care of him. You see him in pain and it tugs at your heart. So you offer your blood to him to keep him alive. But it's easier for you if you give in to all your bizarre, kinky little feelings and allow yourself to _like_ it. You _enjoy_ being bitten." Lenore looked into my eyes. "Don't you? Tell me the truth."

        I didn't need to lie; I immediately responded, "Yeah, I like it. You get hurt as much as I do and eventually, you start to get off on the pain. Sometimes it turns me on."

        "Exactly." Lenore walked around me again. "You don't know when to stop anymore than Sam does. You like it too much. Can you understand how dangerous that makes this for you?"

        "Everything we do is dangerous."

        "But your daily life doesn't have to be."

        I just shrugged. "Without Sam, I couldn't care less about having a 'daily life.'"

        Lenore didn't know what to say. I could see the sympathy in her eyes. Sam must've told her about us losing our dad.

        "Look," I went on, "as long as we keep your two fed, there shouldn't be anymore trouble. We just know from now on that once I start bleeding, we have to keep track of how much I lose, and stop before I go over my limit. I mean, how much does a blood bank take when you donate blood? We just can't go over that."

        Playing devil's advocate, Lenore asked, "What if either of us loses control again? We're stronger than you."

        "Then..." I picked my brain for a solution. Sometimes it's good for something. "...we keep some dead man's blood around for emergencies. As much as I don't want to do that to you guys..."

        "No, it's a good backup plan. The effects aren't permanent, and it'll get us off of you." For the first time since we'd started talking, Lenore smiled. "It just might work."

        "So you'll talk to Sam?"

        She chewed her bottom lip with her regular teeth. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll try to convince him to stay."

        "Thank you." I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that in this situation, Sam was more likely to listen to my plan coming out of Lenore's mouth than mine.

        She stroked my arm. "I just want you to know that if Sam still wants to leave, I'll take care of him, and look after him, like I did when he turned. You don't have to worry about him. I promise."

        "When he turned?"

        Lenore nodded. "To become a vampire, you have to die. Many people suffer convulsions and pain before growing still for a short time. Eventually, you awaken a vampire. Sam was helpless during this time. I looked after him."

        I took the hand that she had on my arm and kissed it. "Thank you. For all you've done to help."

        She just gave me a small nod and turned to the motel room door. "Stay out here for another half hour. Sam won't discuss this if you're around."

        "Hey Lenore?"

        Her hand on the knob, she looked back at me. "Yeah?"

        "What did you mean when you said you've seen this before? The attraction to vampires?" I asked.

        A little smirk crossed her lips. "You're not the only one who gets turned on by being bitten. There are people who seek us out to offer themselves like you do, in return for sexual gratification. Vampire groupies," Lenore finished with a laugh.

        "You mean, like goths and stuff?"

        She laughed again. "Some of them are goths, yeah."

        That made me think of the couple staying a few doors down from us. Black hair (probably dyed), lots of dark eye makeup and black clothing... I wondered if they were into vampires.

        Lenore left me then, to have her talk with Sam. Shortly after the sun went down, the air took on an especially nippy quality, with that smell it gets when it's about to snow. Crisp, with a biting wind. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. We'd gotten snow only a week before.

        We never saw it coming.

*****

        It snowed all night and the next morning. Looking out on a field of freshly driven snow, with no footprints in it yet, is one of the best things in the world. You feel like a kid again. All that white is just staring you in the face, daring you to run through it.

        The smile on Sam's face, the pure joy, as he ran into a drift and plopped into it face first... well, nothing could have warmed my heart more. He and Lenore wore sunglasses to guard against the glare of sunlight coming off the white snow; it was blinding to their sensitive eyes. I was almost content to just watch them laugh and play, but I realized that there were no snow angels yet.

        This had to be remedied.

        The goth couple from a few doors down soon joined us. Tia and Jimmy. I wondered if they liked vampires, or had any idea that they were having a snowball fight with two of them. Before the day was done, the nearly empty parking lot had been turned into a battleground, complete with a couple of forts and an army of snowmen. And two snowvamps.

        We put the heater to good use that night. Wet clothes hung all over the room. Sam eyed me jealously as I slurped a mug of hot chocolate. I offered to let him drink my blood afterward because I was figuring out why human blood tastes so much better than animal blood - because we eat delicious stuff that can be somewhat tasted in our blood. But Sam refused.

        Someday soon, he'd get over it. Oh, would he ever get over it.

        The next morning, I got us some food, including a few cartons of animal blood for Sam and Lenore. Very few people saw the magnitude of the blizzard coming. Oh, the weather man knew it was going to snow more, but...

        By nightfall, the roads were unpassable.

        Well, no big deal. We had food and the hope that the snow would let up some by the next day; I mean, we were good for at least a couple days, right? I was just happy that it seemed Sam had decided to stay.

        Another day of snow-covered roads and people were raiding the grocery stores for anything they could get. When they said those roads weren't drivable, they meant that we were just about snowbound. I could hardly get the Impala through. Visibility was a big fat zero.

        I tried to get more blood. The butcher had closed and not reopened since the big storm started. Well, why should he stay open? He didn't have a brother who could starve to death. There was only one grocery store that I could reach through the drifts and slick roads, and they didn't have a butcher shop, just a deli. They didn't have any animal blood. I was starting to get worried.

        Sam was getting worried too. He watched the news reports with growing anxiety, his brow furrowing deeper and deeper, his fingernails becoming more ragged by the hour. Lenore put up a calm front. But eventually, we had to talk about it.

        I asked her just how much blood a vampire needed to "eat" each day. She estimated that about two to three pints, at least four for someone as big as Sam, was the ideal amount. She knew it, and I knew it - there was no way I could keep them both alive if this storm went on much longer. Well, I _could_ , but then _I_ would be dead.

        Unfortunately, because we didn't know how quickly the storm would escalate, they hadn't rationed out their supply of animal blood, and it was gone pretty quick. Sam had managed to survive on very little blood for two weeks when he first turned, so I hoped he'd be able to do it again. But maybe it was worse after a vampire had gotten used to regular feedings.

        I couldn't even tell you how many days went by that we were snowbound. All I saw was Sam and Lenore getting paler, weaker, and more disoriented. I tried to go out and get them something more than once, and almost had to leave the Impala in a drift when I got stuck. One day, I set out on foot, and got lost out there for a few hours. I did manage, however, to capture a rabbit in a small snare that Dad had originally taught us how to make to trap imps. You'd be surprised how slippery those little bastards can be. Imps, not rabbits. Sam and Lenore were grateful to receive it, but it wasn't so pleasant watching them practically pounce on that furry little thing and drain it of its blood. They were both starving, I know. But the slurping and the growling and the rabbit _screaming_... I had to hide in the bathroom with my hands over my ears until one of them had the presence of mind to break its neck.

        The rabbit helped. But Lenore still felt it was important to teach me a couple of tricks. She showed me how you could force a vampire's teeth to retract by grabbing him or her on either side of their jaw and pressing firmly. Sammy was listening in, and the topic made him fly into a rage. He tearfully insisted that he and Lenore had to leave before they killed me. I had already demonstrated that I would wind up a Deansicle if I left. But I knew they wouldn't make it either. Both were weak, with raspy voices and black shadows under their eyes. Sam just wouldn't listen.

        Lenore went after him when he threw the door open and charged out into the storm, muttering, "I won't kill my brother to live." Way to be overdramatic, Sammy.

        Since Sam had gone out there with no protection from the cold, I was gathering up their coats to bring to them when I heard Lenore's cry drifting back on the howling wind. "Dean! Dean!" she screamed.

        Sam was face down in the snow and unresponsive. He hadn't made it more than fifty feet. I turned him over. The tears he'd shed at the thought of accidentally killing me were frozen on his face. Lenore and I had to carry him back into the room.

        I'd never seen Sam so pale. We put him on one of the beds, wrapped him in blankets, and tried to revive him, but he was very disoriented. I didn't even think about it, just put my arms around him and sat him up, one hand supporting the back of his neck, and buried his face into my throat. And waited.

        "Come on, Sammy. You know it's there. Take some," I coaxed.

        "Oh, Dean," Lenore choked, and started to cry.

        "He'll be okay," I said in response.

        Sam was slow to respond. After a good minute of waiting, his wet hair against my chin and cold lips on my neck, I finally felt his fangs come out. He groaned and then bit me.

        I let out a grunt of pain before coaxing him some more. "There we go, Sammy. That a boy, that a boy." Sam was very slow to drink, he was that weak. I stroked his hair to soothe him, hoping he wouldn't realize what he was doing before he got at least some nourishment.

        Sam didn't drink a whole lot. He was just too out of it. I had to lay him back down, unsatisfied that he'd gotten enough blood to sustain him.

        I turned to Lenore. "As long as I'm already bleeding..." Turning my head up, I offered my neck to her.

        There was some hesitation. "Sam needs it more than me."

        I quoted one of my favorite commercials. "Crunch all you want, I'll make more."

        Lenore's eyes, half-focused, passed over my neck. The blood ran slowly toward my shirt. "Alright," she sighed, and moved in.

        Her tongue licked up the errant streams that had run from the puncture wounds Sam had made. Then she began to drink, trying not to bring out her own fangs and make my injury worse. Lenore hadn't been at it long when she clutched her stomach and began to moan.

        "Lenore?"

        "We... we've gone too long without eating. Sometimes your... stomach tries to... reject it," she panted. "Maybe we should... start... slow."

        "Sure. Do you want anymore?" I held my collar away from my neck.

        Lenore took one last look at the blood and fell back, her eyes rolling up into her head. She went into convulsions. It scared the hell out of me.

        I did everything I could for her until the jerking and clipped grunting stopped. When the convulsions were over, Lenore started to cry again. "Dean, how are we ever going to get out of this?"

        I held her. "It'll be okay," I promised. "The snow will stop soon."

*****

        They both slept for a couple hours after that. I took off my bloodstained shirt and cleaned up the wound. The best thing I could do, I thought, would be to keep up my strength so they could drink from me little by little, so I had something to eat. My food was being rationed to last at this point. Still, I could fill my stomach, and that I did, for their sake more than mine.

        Just in case, I stirred up the refrigerated dead man's blood and dipped a knife in it. I'd barely put the jar of blood down on the counter when I heard a noise behind me. Before I could turn around, Sam's arms closed around my chest from behind, pinning my arms to my sides, and he sank his fangs into the right side of my neck. I yelped in surprise. He was growling like an animal. My feet were barely touching the floor now, leaving me only the tips of my bare toes for balance.

        "Sam! Don't!" I cried. "You'll regret it when you come to your senses!"

        But I wasn't talking to Sam at this point. He had reverted to a feral state, a purely vampire state. Lenore had warned me this could happen.

        "Sammy!"

        Sam began to drink from me slowly. Was he savoring it? Did it hurt his stomach to drink too fast? I didn't know. But at least it would buy me some time.

        It was then that Lenore came around to my front. Her pupils shined with pinpoints of light. That supernatural, inner light of the vampire. Otherwise, Lenore's eyes were dead and sinister. She, too, could not currently be reasoned with.

        I tried anyway. "Lenore, it's me, Dean. You don't want to kill me."

        "Hungry," she rasped. Lenore plastered herself against me, rubbing her body all over mine and stroking my hair. "So hungry." Her fangs sank into the left side of my neck.

        This is the part where I had no idea how to react and my thinking got all muddled. I don't know what it is with vampires, but there often seems to be a sexual component to their feeding when they drink directly from a human. As if they get a high off of playing with their food. Suddenly, there were hands all over me. Running up my bare chest, fingering my nipples, sliding under the waistband of my jeans... I couldn't help it, and got hard almost instantly. Man, they were going to owe me once we got out of this mess. I had to stop them this time, but we were going to do this again, you can bet on that. For a few quick moments, we were a mass of panting, moaning, sucking, writhing creatures, and it felt amazing.

        I saw my chance when Sammy relaxed his hold on one of my arms to move his hand down. The knife, covered in dead man's blood, was still in my hand, and I brought it up before they could stop me. The next second, I'd plunged it into Lenore's back.

        She groaned loudly in pain. Her head snapped back, and those blank eyes stared at me in confusion and betrayal. Lenore suddenly looked as if she might throw up. I yanked out the knife, and she slid down to the floor, almost unconscious.

        Her blood was on the knife now, but that didn't mean that some of the dead man's blood wasn't still on it. I went to cut Sam across the arm, but he grabbed my wrist with one hand and we grappled with the knife. Next thing I knew, his other hand was slipping under the waistband of my jeans again and just plunged right on in this time. Sam firmly gripped my cock in his hand and started to stroke me down. I couldn't have been more shocked.

        A surprised moan escaped me. "Sammy!"

        He whispered in my ear, sounding hoarse and weak. "Let me have it, Dean. I'm your brother. I won't drink it all." As my blood welled up in the puncture wounds he'd made, Sam licked it off. "Just relax. I can make it feel good."

        He wasn't lying there. Even without the vampire strength, Sam has a firm, strong grip. I had a hard time concentrating with that hand and those fingers trying to get me off. Yeah, I know that's totally sick, and don't think it wasn't freaking me out. He's my _brother_. But I couldn't free myself, and Sammy knows what I like. A body just reacts.

        Using sex against me. Smart vampire.

        "Sam, you're not yourself. You want to stop now before you really hurt me."

        He licked the blood from my neck again. That sent nice tremors up my spine. "You like it, Dean. Just relax and stop fighting. I know it feels good." Lick, firm strokes. "I'll do more to you if you let me have as much blood as I want. Please, Dean, I'm so _hungry_."

        Sam sounded so pitiful and desperate, and the things he said - he definitely just wasn't himself. The bloodlust was stronger than him. Even so, he was still physically stronger than me. The only way I'd be able to slip him a dose of the dead man's blood would be if I could trick him. "Okay, Sammy... okay. Just don't take too much." I leaned my head back on his shoulder and relaxed with an aroused moan. It had to look good. Plus I was just really turned on.

        Sam paused to assess my honesty. I kept my eyes closed and moaned again. That slow, firm stroking was such a distraction to my train of thought. "Unnh, Sammy," I panted. He soon sunk his teeth into the puncture wounds in my neck and put most of his attention back on sucking my blood.

        I waited until his opposite hand, the one holding my wrist, loosened its grip. Sam reached for the knife to take it away from me. That's when I struck. Slashing blindly at his hand, the knife connected with his palm, cutting all the way across it. He opened his mouth to yell and that gave me the chance to duck down, away from those fangs, and slash his forearm as he went for the knife again. I struggled to get free. It only took a few seconds for the dead man's blood to start working. Sam's grip on me weakened bit by bit, although he tried to maintain it. It was the hand in my pants that I had the most trouble disengaging from my person.

        Making a nauseated sound, Sam finally released me and fell down. I worked as quickly as I could. They both had to be tied up before I could dress their wounds, and mine. I was really getting marked up by those two. Sam, I tied to a chair, and Lenore, I tied down to one of the beds, with lots of padding under her back where I stabbed her. Anytime they started to recover, I had to cut them with the knife, soaked in dead man's blood. Otherwise, they'd probably escape their bonds with that vampire strength. It killed me to keep hurting them like that, but I had no choice.

        The only way I was going to get my brother and Lenore back was to feed them enough blood to nourish them. This was not something I could do on my own; I'd surely die of blood loss. I had no way of knowing how much longer the blizzard would last. What I did have were two very sick vampires who would not get better unless I came up with something fast. If I didn't stop their starvation, they would probably die, or possibly break free and drain the other guests trapped in this motel by the snowstorm.

        The other guests in this motel...

        You could say that thought turned on a lightbulb over my head. And I wondered again if Tia and Jimmy were into vampires.

  
 **Lacerated Sky Chp 3** (c) 2007 Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People  
 **Supernatural** is (c) 2005+ Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland,  & Warner Brothers/The CW Television.


End file.
